Path of Warriors
by NameTaken15
Summary: A month before their mission on the island, six Warriors are confined in a room and must watch their futures play out. No one was prepared that afternoon for their lives to change forever.
1. Episode 1- To You, in 2000 Years

Attack_ on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama and is currently being animated by Wit Studio._

**A/N:** Up ahead will contain _**heavy **_spoilers for the manga. I recommend getting caught up with the story before reading. On another note, this fic is inspired by ii-Phoenix-ii's _Power to Strive_ series which you should also check out! I don't intend to leech off their work or steal anything.

_Please note that I'm also not having them react to the openings for my convenience. I apologize if you expected them to but I might have them look at specific endings at some point. Anyway, there are more notes at the end if anyone wants to read it. Now to start this story~_

* * *

The Warrior Headquarters in Liberio rarely had a day where it was not bustling with activity. From cadets doing backbreaking training to staff rushing through the halls to complete their duties. Eldian and Marleyan alike had something to keep their hands busy with.

For three young Warriors, however, today was one of those exceptions.

"Where is everyone?" Bertholdt asked to no one in particular, uneasiness growing with each step down the hallway. His brief glance at a window showed him that the training field was devoid of life. Even their instructor's shouts and insults, which could be heard indoors without the use of a speaker were absent.

Though that should be comforting, it sent off alarm bells in their minds. "Maybe everyone is having a meeting somewhere else or has a day off today?" Reiner said but his words lacked any certainty in them.

Annie who had been quiet until now flatly pointed out, "That doesn't make any sense." She tilted her head to the seemingly endless amount of shut doors. "We should have been able to hear voices at some point, and if anything this place would be more crowded than usual with the Paradis Operation so near."

Reiner and Bertholdt frowned at her observations as they neared a door at the end of the hall. The tallest of the group pulled out a letter they all received earlier in the morning to read over the instructions again.

"'You and other selected Warriors are summoned for a gathering in the room located past the custodial office in Wing A this afternoon. **Do not be late or reveal this letter to anyone not participating**.'"

Bertholdt paused for a moment after reading. "Is this the right room? I don't think I've ever seen it before." He looked back and forth between the paper and very plain door. _Strange...there aren't even any signs on it to identify what this area is used for._

"...Don't you two find any of this suspicious? No previous notifications sent to us have been this short or sudden before," Annie said.

"You're not wrong," Bertholdt replied while a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He willed down the urge to suggest for them to turn back.

Reiner shrugged. "Let's just go in already guys. Better to not risk upsetting our superiors by not showing up now. This could be about important information against the devils we're about to face," he said with a bit of worry in his voice.

The unspoken threat of facing punishment made Bertholdt hesitantly reach for the shiny brass knob. Secrecy and oddness today or not, they weren't stupid enough to risk it. That is until a voice behind the trio cut through the silence around them.

"Oh, so _you _got a letter too." Their fellow trainee, Porco, said as he strode towards them. Disdain for a certain other Warrior was palpable in the air.

Reiner didn't back away like he used to before his inheritance of the Armored Titan. His new powers were a thing to be proud of and despite all odds _he_ earned it. Sure Porco almost beat him up a few times and jabbed him with the reminder that he was once the bottom candidate, but his brother always held him back in time.

Speaking of, "Is Marcel here?" Reiner asked.

His lips quirked down, "Marcel's back at home asleep. The letter had only my name on it." He took out the folded paper from his uniform and waved it for them to see.

Puzzlement washed over the trio. If Marcel wasn't invited then the meeting couldn't be about the operation.

"Pock! I didn't expect you to be here," said Pieck. Everyone looked back to see her and Zeke round a corner down the hall.

_Wait but they had orders to stay behind on the mission. Did the plan suddenly change or something?_ Reiner thought dumbfounded.

"Hey, I told you to stop calling me that!"

Pieck didn't seem to care about Porco's protests. Instead, she and Zeke, who had a thoughtful look on his face, approached the group.

"Hmm, did any of you see a single Marleyan authority around?" The latter asked.

They shook their heads in unison. Zeke scratched the back of his ear and eyed the door in front of them. "Is that so? Interesting…"

None of them had time to question his behavior as a nearby tower's chime echoed in the distance. Realizing it was currently twelve in the afternoon, Bertholdt quickly opened the door for them. One by one the Warriors entered the fairly spacious room.

"Is that food?" Porco asked as everyone examined their new surroundings, his mouth-watering.

Sure enough, a coffee table in the center had numerous trays on it. It each had a variety of snacks stands on the street would sell, fruits, steaming coffee filled mugs, donuts, and there were even some dishes from foreign nations. One item that stuck out to them and was definitely not edible, was a pencil and pristine black notebook lying beside all the foodstuffs.

Not a single one of them dared to touch it. They may have been invited but it could all belong to a Marleyan authority as ridiculous as it sounds.

What truly caught everyone's attention though was the sleek, rectangular object sitting on top a...chest? It was certainly a chest judging by the latch, but a thin slot was located on the side. A smaller black object rested on the chest too and had strange little, multicolored buttons on it. For some reason, they were reminded of cameras used to take photos. If they were thinner, less box-shaped, and had a lens over ten times as big, that is.

"What could this be?" Zeke adjusted the glasses he seemed to wear more and more nowadays. "Is this a new gadget the government invented?"

They crowded around the devices like children examining an exhibit. "Dunno, but it doesn't look like anything I've seen before," Porco said, caution and curiosity mixing in his voice. He circled around it to get a better idea of what the larger object could possibly be.

Standing together on the side, Reiner and Bertholdt theorized its purpose. "Do you think it's a weapon of some sort Bert?"

"But it looks too heavy to carry around." His friend shrugged his shoulders and made a little face. "Maybe it's a new type of camera? It has a lens, uh, I think."

"If it is then gathering all of us here for a photo is a complete waste of our time," Porco grumbled.

A list of other theories ran through Zeke's mind faster than a bullet, but he dismissed each of them just as quick as they felt too inaccurate. He gave the walls of the room a brief glance. _There's no one to tell me otherwise._ And with that he promptly picked up the smaller device and looked over the numerous buttons, turning it this way and that. Some he could guess the function of without much effort, such as "power" and "mute". Others were more obscure to him, examples being a button called "sub" and four arrows pointing in a way similar to a compass.

Examining the rest of the room, Pieck saw a note stuck to one of the two couches facing the object and table. Splitting from the group and plucking it off the cushion, she proceeded to read it out loud.

"Attention: All of the food and items are free for anyone to use. The bathroom in the back is unlocked and the windows are shatterproof. Once the door closes none of you are able to leave for twelve hours. Please make use of the notebook for the time being. Signed by Y.F.," Pieck read, her eyes widening.

Its contents sent chills down everyone's spine. This began to sound more like an elaborate trap or prank than a meeting.

"Who could this Y.F. be? Hold on a second, what did it say about the door?" Zeke whirled around. "Don't let it shut!" he snapped.

Reiner reached for the knob, but it was too late. The door shut by itself with a little click.

"Don't panic everyone! I'm certain that our absence will be noticed at some point. For now we should sit down and keep our guard up," Zeke tried to reassure the younger Warriors.

Their nerves did calm a bit until a sudden churning noise caught their attention. Even the normally stoic Annie stepped back when a card fell out of the slot on the chest.

"Your absence will not be noticed. Now sit down and wait for the T.V. to turn on. The following episodes will show the lives of the Island Eldians." Zeke read after he picked it up. "So that's what the device is called."

"It'll show us the devils? How is that possible?" Reiner voiced one of the many questions running through their heads.

He ignored him and kept reading, "Your actions from this point on will change the future."

Bertholdt fidgeted, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but if this is true perhaps we should follow its instructions. I have to admit I'm a bit curious to see what this could be," Zeke said and sat himself down on the couch to the left. He picked up a banana and the smaller device on the way. Proceeding to hunch over while eating and act as if this was any other day much to their growing confusion.

Not seeing any other option, they all sat down in groups: Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie took up the couch on the right. Porco and Pieck joined the older boy on the remaining seat. Zeke examined the buttons on the remote and pressed the one that was labeled "power".

They waited for a moment before jolting back when the screen flickered to life. Gasping, the Warriors watched in awe as it showed geese flying in the sky.

_It's like a window to another place or world even..._Porco thought in amazement as he grabbed a sandwich off the table.

Though Annie never took one herself, she was reminded of photographs if they could move.

**An eye filled the screen. It cut to a group of people wearing old-fashioned clothing, horror clear on their faces.**

"The devils of Paradis," they all said under their breaths. Reiner's face darkened and he gritted his teeth.

Zeke adjusted his glasses again. "So it wasn't lying after all," he muttered, his own expression becoming serious.

**A dog barked at an unseen force above. The view panned over to show a massive wall. **

"Bert that's you!" Reiner cried out as soon as it showed a giant, skinless hand grabbing the Wall.

Bert nodded but kept his eyes glued to the screen. _This is showing us our mission, isn't it? This is the day we take down the Wall and retake the Founding Titan._

**People of various shapes and sizes watched as a shadow loomed over them. A head rose over the Wall meant to be the protection to the people of Paradis. "**_**On that day, mankind remembered…" **_**A young sounding narrator's voice rang out.**

Beads of sweat rolled down Bert's face as he witnessed his Titan outside of his shifted form in real life. _Is this what our enemies see when I transform?_ A strange churn in his gut almost made him look away. Almost.

Reiner and Annie were waiting for the moment their Titans and Marcel would show up. "It's all up to you," Reiner muttered and thought the devils resembled ants from that height.

On the other couch, Zeke snatched up the notebook from the table. "I can take down the notes if you want," Pieck suggested from his side, her face lost the usual serenity on it.

He didn't object. _Pieck is observant enough to catch every detail. Additionally, this will give me time to adjust my plan if needed while I watch. Besides, what can go wrong?_ He reasoned and handed her the notebook and a pencil.

"_**The fear of oppression under **_**them,"**

They all wondered who or what exactly _them_ were. Titans, perhaps? Or were they blaming the nations outside of the island?

"_**and the humiliation of being caged like birds.**_"

Some of the Warriors felt a hint of anger flicker in them, especially Reiner. _The devils caged and oppressed? You're the reason why there is evil in the world!_ He balled his hands to tight fists.

**The screen cut to a horse racing through what looked like a forest in the middle of a storm. "All hands prepare for battle!" ordered the commander of the troops.**

"These must be their forces," Annie said. She took note of the wing emblem on the rider's billowing green cloak. A lesson from her father popped into her mind to observe the enemy for any weaknesses.

Pieck, meanwhile, wrote down everything she saw on screen as fast as she can. Uniforms, methods of transportation, etc. _Their horses are moving far faster than the ones Marley has._

"I wonder how strong they are," Porco said out loud and doubted they could beat shifters. But like the rest, he was at the edge of his seat. One odd thing they noticed was the bulky metallic boxes strapped to their legs.

"**We have one target! We will slay it and claim this as humanity's first stronghold beyond the Walls!"**

Everyone was confused for a moment when he mentioned humanity and the fact they were going outside of the Walls. First the suggestion of being caged and oppressed, now this. Were they crazy or something?

"**Approaching target!" said one man with blond hair. A Pure Titan lumbered into view, its face shadowed out.**

"**Split into five groups, just like training! My group will act as the decoys! Assault squads, switch to three-dimensional maneuvers!" The commander shouted.**

_Three-dimensional maneuvers?_ They all questioned until one of the soldiers whipped out hilt-like devices connected to the metallic boxes they saw earlier.

**With a single press of a switch, a hook shot out and embedded itself into a tree.**

_None of the reports mentioned they had equipment like this!_ Bert thought. His jaw dropped open at the sight.

Pieck's hand raced across the paper to write down the gear they were seeing. The zoom in on the wires coursing through the device was a big help for her notes.

**The soldiers launched themselves into the air. One of them circled around the Titan to its back, unsheathing metal blades. Focusing on the nape, "Behold the power of mankind!" he cried while bringing down his blades.**

Behind his spectacles, Zeke narrowed his eyes. "So they're aware a Titan's weakness is its nape." He looked over at the other couch and said, "You three should be twice as careful now."

The trio nodded and turned their attention back to the screen. Their foes wouldn't go down as easy as expected. Not that they expected the Founding Titan to go down without a fight anyway.

**A view of beautiful blue flowers appeared only to become splattered with blood. Images flashed the screen for a moment. The teeth of a Titan, a uniform, toys, a bee crawling on an eye, a smiling Titan, and someone being lifted from the ground.**

**It all came to a halt when a young boy from the beginning woke up.**

Porco raised a brow. "What kind of kid dreams that kind of stuff?" he asked incredulously through a mouthful of sandwich. All of the cadets had seen their fair share of horror, but what that boy dreamed was just...creepy for a lack of better words.

Reiner was about to say only the devils on the island could think of such terrors at a young age even in their sleep. "Of course they would-whoa, wait a minute! Am I going blind or is that girl Asian?"

**A young girl around their age stood over the boy, her face sharing features with the people of the other nation across the sea.**

"**Huh? Mikasa?"**

Looking over the remote, Zeke pressed the one that was labeled "pause" and briefly got up to discard his banana peel. The group was taken aback when the show abruptly stopped but the older Warrior waved at them not to worry.

"Why is there a non Eldian in Paradis?" Porco asked his couchmate because he didn't really want to risk getting answers from the boy who stole the Armored Titan from him.

"She looks young too. I think there might be even more Asians if her parents are around," she replied. Though people say she's the type to have her mind wander, a thoughtful look gleamed in her eye. "Regardless of where she's from, even places like Hizuru might not be happy if we kill some of their people by accident."

He looked off to the side with furrowed brows. "And they're the only ones that don't think we're a pest," he grumbled.

_So long as no one knows 'bout her everything should be okay I guess._ But if news about her ends up spreading somehow, would her nation actually care? Then what, he wondered?_ It isn't too hard to see her as another excuse to hate us even more from wherever she's from._

Bertholdt frowned at what he overheard. The moment he transforms would make chaos break out among the masses. Telling him to go pick flowers as the Colossal Titan would be far easier than being careful to not kill anyone not Eldian in the ensuing stampede. Annie and Reiner could at least _see_ the people clearly on the ground, unlike him sometimes.

"I think the bigger question is how they got there in the first place," Zeke stated and unpaused the show. "Let's finish this before we discuss this any further, no objections?"

No one spoke up. Everyone was curious to see how their mission would turn out, and if they were lucky then their questions would be answered along the way.

"**Let's start heading back."**

"**Why am I here?"**

"**You were that deep asleep that you're still only half-awake?"**

Porco wondered for a moment if she was watching him sleep. He may not be the most sociable person but even he knew that was weird.

"**No," the boy replied. "It just feels like I was having a **_**really **_**long dream."**

"**What was it again?" He rubbed his eyes, "I don't remember a thing."**

**Mikasa heaved a stack of wood onto her back. She looked back at the boy with surprise on her face. "Eren, why are you crying?"**

"**Huh?" Eren touched the tears at the corner of his eye.**

Zeke's brows furrowed. The boy on screen made a strange feeling churn in his gut now that he got a better view of him. Something felt...familiar about him. In addition to the event they just watched, his interest only grew. _Could this be Paths at work? Just who exactly are you?_

**[Year 845 Shiganshina District]**

**Despite the Titans pawing at the Wall outside. People walked without a care in the world. **

"**The Walls were made with the wisdom of God!" preached a man in brown robes to anyone who would listen. "The Walls are the works of God! No matter the person, none may desecrate the Walls!"**

Porco snorted into his glass, and then he immediately choked on the water he was drinking. Reaching across the couch, Pieck gave him some gentle pats on the back. Which didn't help him whatsoever.

The other couch ignored his coughing fit. "They...worship the Walls?" Bertholdt asked quizzically.

"From their viewpoint, I guess that makes sense," Annie replied. _Though they should be worshipping the Founding Titan. Not the Walls full of mindless Titans._

"**Don't tell anyone," said Eren as the camera panned over the vast land below. "About me crying." He sulked as he walked with her.**

Most of the boys could understand where he was coming from.

That didn't stop Porco from letting out a snort, however.

"**I won't," Mikasa replied. "But crying for no real reason, you should have your dad give you a checkup."**

"**Don't be stupid! As if I can tell him!"**

"**What're you crying over, Eren?" A blond man asked the two children. Unlike the wing emblems from before, his displayed roses.**

"**Hannes!"**

"**Did you get scolded by Mikasa?" he slurred out. The pink dusting his cheeks practically shouted to the world he was drunk.**

With the exception of Zeke and Annie, most of the Warriors felt either disgusted or uncomfortable. Sure they may have seen their superiors drink before, but for this man to do it in broad daylight. In front of civilians no less. Not a single Warrior would ever dream to do so unless they wanted to get reprimanded and stripped of status.

"**Huh? What makes you think I'd cry? Wha-" Eren's hand flew to his nose, "You reek of booze!"**

"**Come on, it's cool." A group of men dressed in the same uniform said behind Hannes. Booze visible in each man's hand and cards in the other. A blush also adorned their carefree faces.**

Though Annie's expression didn't change, she felt a bit of disapproval at the sight of these so called guards.

"**You're drinking again?" Eren stared at them with wide eyes.**

"**Why don't you join us?" Hannes teased the upset boy.**

"**Well, uh don't you have work to do?"**

"**Ah, we're gate guards today!" He said with pride. "Having been here all day, hunger and thirst were bound to catch up with us. The fact alcohol happened to be in our drinks is no big deal."**

"I can picture Magath walking up and scolding him for his behavior right now," Zeke chuckled mirthlessly.

The younger cadets, minus Annie, winced a little. Even if his presence was absent in the field earlier while walking through the halls. They could still hear the Marleyan in their minds perfectly. To get on his bad side, no matter the race was no laughing matter.

"**But will you be able to fight if you need to?" Eren asked with his chin raised up to Hannes.**

**Hannes was taken aback, "And when would that be?"**

"**Isn't it obvious? When **_**they**_ **break the Walls and storm the city!"**

Pieck stopped writing for a brief moment. The way everyone lived in fear of the Pure Titans while also venturing outside left her confused.

The sudden chop of a fish's head made her and the others flinch.

"**Oh, damn." Hannes touched his forehead. "Hey, Eren don't go yelling so suddenly."**

**A soldier stood and approached them, laughing, drunker than a man aiming to drown his sorrows with booze. "You're real lively, doctor's son! If they do bust down the Walls, we'll take care of business, don't you worry. It's never happened, not once in the last one hundred years."**

Much to their credit, they took in the information with stride.

"Hah!" Reiner laughed aloud. "One hundred years of hiding behind walls must've made them weak and ignorant! Making them pay for their crimes shouldn't be that hard if the rest act like this," he said excitedly.

"True, but you shouldn't underestimate the enemy just like that," Pieck pointed out to him, which resulted in him pouting and sinking into the cushions.

"Something else about what he said sounded wrong though," Annie frowned deeper than normal.

Zeke turned to face her side of the room. "Good catch Annie. I noticed they act as if the Walls themselves aren't full of the beasts they fear so much. For what reason they seem so ignorant, you might ask. Well this could be explained by one theory the Titan Research Department told me years back."

"...Does this have something to do with their memory?" Bert spoke up hesitantly, memories of the Founding Titan's possible abilities being revealed to him in one mission meeting resurfaced.

The children looked at each other in uncertainty before Zeke called for their attention. "It seems it's true memories can be altered after all. Besides Bertholdt, Annie, and Reiner here, I'm sure you two have heard of the control the Founding Titan has over our minds." They nodded and waited for him to continue. "The extent of alteration the Eldians had gone by their king and when is anyone's guess at this point. Their memory of Eldian history might be lost on them, or they could possibly still be aware of the world outside of their island...Though from what I watched so far the latter may not be the case," Zeke explained.

While his former bully grumbled something about their cowardly king, Reiner's face twisted in anger. _How dare they forget the sins their ancestors committed! This doesn't change anything, we'll still reclaim the Founder and teach them that they can't escape their crimes!_

Noticing the atmosphere change around him, Zeke scratched the back of his ear and after a moment nudged Porco with his elbow, which he brushed off. "Maybe we'll find out more in the future," he said before unpausing the screen.

"**Still, my dad says there's nothing more dangerous than being complacent like that!"**

"Dads always seem to know what to say, huh," Porco sighed, but the irritation he felt still remained.

Bert and Pieck thought of their own dads. Both happened to have bad health and were the only parental figure they have left in their lives. For them, they would do anything like becoming a Warrior. _I hope he'll be okay while I'm away…_ Bert thought.

The subject of Annie's father was a complicated one. Day in and day out he forced her to kick away at dummies, beating the same padded poles over and over again without caring how tired she was. _Normal fathers always know what to say, _thought a blank faced Annie while recalling the "praise" he gave her. She wasn't blind to what he was doing, but what other choice does she have? Retaliating doesn't work, believe her she tried once, and that once was enough.

Reiner sulked and turned away from the group for a second. None of them would understand that he didn't have a single memory of his father he could relate to with them. His missing parent wasn't dead, at least he hoped to god he wasn't, but rather his father was a Marleyan. Before he was chosen, the dream of a complete family was merely that- a dream. Every single thing he did was for the sake of his nation and family, and now more than ever did his dream seem so close to becoming a reality. _Once I come back from the mission, we can reunite with dad and live the rest of our lives in peace._ Reiner nodded with confidence. The wall separating Eldian and Marleyan crumbled in his imagination, sending him a rush of determination.

On the other end of the scale, Zeke had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and grimace. _If subjecting me to countless hours of lectures and pain is what you mean by knowing, then by all means-_

"**Dr. Yeager, huh?" Hannes' tone became wistful. "Yeah, he's got a point. He once saved this town from an epidemic. I can't argue with him."**

"Wait-Dr. Yeager?" Reiner was taken aback as were the rest.

"Isn't that Zeke's last name?' Pieck put down the notebook in her hands.

Bert nodded slowly, possible explanations racing through his head. "Maybe this could be a relative of his who got separated when the king fled?" he suggested.

"Hey morons why don't you just ask him? He's right over-" Porco cut himself off when they collectively turned to face the older Warrior.

For the shortest of glimpses they caught how his eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth gaped open. Noticing that everyone was staring at him, he coughed into his fist and smoothed his expression into a somewhat strained calm. "We can discuss this another time." His voice hoarse as if he forced the wad of words past his lips. _Trying to be great again father? If it's truly you, how is it possible you're still alive?_

They turned back to the T.V. but questions still floated in the back of their minds.

"**Still," Hannes said, "**_**they're**_ **another story. When you're a soldier, you get to see those things roaming outside while you're on Wall reinforcement duty and stuff. The Walls are fifty meters tall, though. I can't see'em do anything about it."**

"**W-wait...so you're saying you don't even have the resolve to fight them to begin with?"**

"**Pretty much!" Hannes replied cheerfully.**

"**Wh-what?!" Eren cried out. "Then drop the 'Garrison Regimen' name for 'Wall Construction Squad' instead!**

Despite the tension present in the air. Porco pretended to cough into his fist to cover his chuckle at Eren's joke. _Damn him._

"So they're called the Garrison Regimen," Zeke muttered, his composure coming back bit by bit.

_Be reasonable and think about it for a moment will you, _his thoughts echoed and blocked out everything around him. _Out of everyone who's possibly named Yeager on that cursed island what are the chances that it's him? The doctor part is an odd coincidence but use some logic here. Grisha Yeager became a dead man the day you ratted out him and his group and there's no changing that fact. _He glanced over the boy's features; his wide, expressive eyes and rounded face looked nothing like the man.

**The other Garrison soldier looked amused. "That doesn't sound half bad."**

"**But you gotta understand, Eren, if a soldier's doing his job, things have seriously gone to hell. It's better when everyone's calling us useless freeloaders. It means peaceful times for us all."**

_I think I understand what they mean, but still..._Bert's thoughts trailed off.

Guards and Warriors were always working for Marley, so none of them could truly picture the peace he's describing.

"**Sure, we can stay inside the Walls our entire lives and do nothing but eat and sleep! But that basically makes us cattle!" Eren shouted at them, scowling.**

Zeke felt dread rise up and hoped that his father didn't push his views on another child. A voice in the back of his mind pointed out how unlikely it is he changed.

**His words seemed to strike a chord with Hannes, but the other three soldiers laughed. "Man, you're one plucky kid. For someone who's totally helpless! Right, Hannes!"**

"**Huh? Y-Yeah…" Hannes said as the two walked away from the four adults.**

"**Hey, Eren," Hannes tried and failed to get his attention.**

"**What a strange kid," a soldier commented.**

"**Don't tell me...does he want to join the Survey Corps?" Hannes stared at their retreating figures.**

None of them found it particularly strange. After all the Warrior program accepted Eldians from a young age, and the benefits of being selected for a Titan power made many join. Both willingly and unwillingly.

**Eren and Mikasa walked down the paths in silence, until she finally spoke, "Eren, I'd forget about the Survey Corps if I were you."**

"**What? Are you gonna look down on them, too?"**

"**It doesn't have anything to do with how I see them-" Bells ringing in the distance interrupted her.**

"**The Survey Corps are back! They're gonna open the front gate!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her along. "Let's go see the heroes return, Mikasa!'**

A bead of sweat rolled down Bert's face. "I have a bad feeling about this guys," he muttered.

"**Damn! I can't see!" Eren stepped onto a nearby crate to get a better view. The same blond soldier from the forest caught the boy's bright expression and quickly turned away.**

**Confused, Eren looked at the rest of the Survey Corps and was at a loss for words. Soldiers marched down the path broken in more ways than one. Horror and defeat was painted on almost all their faces.**

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. They all experienced their fellow Warriors not coming back at some point. The remains of people who devoted their life to Marley was never something they could easily get over, for the younger cadets at least.

_I almost feel bad for them. _Bertholdt shook his head. _What am I thinking? Feeling bad for them..._Still he could not wipe the deep frown off his face.

"**They're the only ones who made it back?" A member in the crowd asked.**

"**Everyone else must've gotten eaten."**

"**This is what they get for going outside the Walls."**

**A cry came from the other side of the crowd, "Moses! Moses!"**

"**Excuse me, I don't see my son, Moses, anywhere. Do you know where he is?" The mother walked up to the commander they saw earlier.**

"**This is Moses' mother. Go get it," he ordered.**

**A blood-stained sheet was handed to her. She rushed to unwrap it and gasped at the dismembered arm. Whimpers escaped her as she sank to her knees. The arm she feebly attempted to cover was clutched to her chest.**

Annie felt her heart sink like a stone in water. This woman may be a stranger and an enemy of Marley, but she couldn't help picture in place herself and her father. _Would he still think I fought hard for us to have a better life if he saw that was left of me? Or would he think I was just a waste of his time and effort? _Her lips pressed down into a thin line when she realized she didn't know which answer.

Bertholdt sank into his seat and Pieck looked down at the floorboards, a small frown marred her usual expression. An uncomfortable feeling swelled inside them the longer they stared at the woman's display.

The sobbing for a son who never came back home filled the silence around the six. Each wail carrying the heartbreak of knowing your child's chances at living a full life were ripped away without any power to stop it tugged a small, invisible string buried in most of their chests. It was too relatable. Too _human_ for the monsters in front of them.

"What…" Reiner muttered, eyes wide. He felt himself become detached from the event he was witnessing. It was far too easy to think of his mother being disappointed at how he failed. _No! They're all evil! _He scolded himself. _I'm not going to fall for any of their pitiful acts!_

Zeke and Porco didn't look away. The latter had an expression as blank as a sheet of paper, but curiously he did not mock the scene before him.

"**It's all we could retrieve." The haggard commander knelt down.**

**Tears streamed down her cheeks. "But my son...he carried out his duty, right? Even if he didn't achieve greatness, surely my son's death helped humanity to fight back, didn't it?!"**

"**Of course!" He faltered. "No… On this latest scouting mission, we…" He gritted his teeth and screamed out, "No! Just like all the other missions we achieved nothing at all!" A stream of tears flowed down his face. "My incompetence has done nothing but needlessly send soldiers to their deaths! We haven't found a single thing about **_**them**_**!"**

They collectively winced at his words. If and when they died, they highly doubted the Marleyan government would be sympathetic while breaking the news to their families.

_This, _however.

"He should've kept his cool in front of a grieving parent," Porco said. He didn't notice who exactly his words were being addressed towards at the time.

"**What a mess," another crowd goer said. Their tone not at all friendly.**

"**You can say that again."**

"**Our taxes are basically going to feeding and fattening those **_**things**_ **up now."**

Her eyes widened a fraction. Annie couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the insults being thrown.

A certain but familiar coldness crept up each of their backs. Before entering the program, the degrading comments from Marleyans was all too common. Now there was a shaky trust formed between them as members of the army. Insults still happened frequently, but seeing the hatred for the devils' own troops among members of the same race on screen was jarring.

**The man squawked and rubbed his head. "What the hell, you little shit?!" He shouted at an angry Eren clutching a stick.**

Fear and worry spiked in them for the boy. Spawn of the devil or not they don't want to witness a senseless beating so early in the day. The afternoon hardly just started.

**A pale hand yanked Eren away. "H-Hey!" Eren cried out. "What're you doing, Mikasa?!"**

"**Get your ass back here!" The man yelled while Eren was dragged by his companion.**

"**Mikasa, this is far enough, isn't it!"**

**Instead of replying, she threw him into a wall as though he was a sack of potatoes.**

Annie's eyes widened a fraction at the young girl's display of power. _I can flip over people bigger than me but this girl however...I don't even have the raw strength needed to toss someone around my height as easily as her, and we're both around the same size too._

"**What was that for? Now the firewood's all over the place." Eren began to gather the scattered twigs.**

"**Eren, have you changed your mind about joining the Survey Corps?**

**He ignored her question. "Help me pick these up."**

"**There isn't much to begin with," Mikasa said before helping him.**

**A Tudor-style house came into view. "We're home," Eren called out. A woman with brown hair draped over her shoulder greeted them. His father, Grisha Yeager, smiled back at them.**

_It can't be..._Zeke felt his heart stop at the sight of him. His features changed over time, but the resemblance was still there. _You're alive father...but how? Why?! By all accounts you should be a Titan roaming around endlessly outside the Walls!_

"**My, Eren, I see you've worked harder than usual!" Carla remarked while her son poured the wood into a container.**

"**Y-yeah." Carla pinched his ear. "What?"**

"**Your ears are warm. I can tell you're lying. Mikasa helped you out again, didn't she?"**

A small smile grew on Reiner's face. Not at the scene exactly, but at the memory of his own mother somehow knowing his quirks.

Porco, on the other hand, scrunched his nose. _Can all mothers just tell when we're lying?! How the hell is that even possible? _

"**Oh, are you heading out, Dad? Is it for work?" Eren asked at the table with Mikasa and Grisha, ****shoveling freshly prepared food into his mouth.**

**Grisha stuffed his bag with some books before he spoke, "Yes. Some medical examinations in the interior. It'll take a couple of days." **

_So you still have the habit of leaving your children._ Zeke almost let out what could have been the most bitter laugh in the world. _What is it now that your Restorationists are gone? Are your 'medical examinations' actually attempts to steal the Founding Titan. Oh, how devious of you Grisha._

His two couch mates glanced at him, and were surprised to see his ice cold expression. But the tension radiating off of him in waves was enough to make them instinctively lean away a fraction.

"**Eren says he wants to join the Survey Corps," Mikasa said, eyes downcast.**

Bert blinked once then twice, and still couldn't believe how sudden the girl ratted out her...friend? Or were they siblings? _Eren's parents don't look like her at all. Maybe she was adopted by them._ He tried to wrap his head around their relationship but ended up just shaking his head. After all, he could tell a storm was about to come with the news she revealed.

"What a snitch," Porco said.

**The built up peace was once again destroyed. "M-Mikasa! I told you not to say anything!" He slammed his plate down.**

"**Eren! What are you thinking?!" Carla rushed over to her suicidal son in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how many people have died outside the Walls?!"**

"**I do!" The little boy shouted back.**

All the younger Warriors felt a mix of confusion and uncomfortableness at Carla's concern.

"When I joined, my mom was completely happy and supportive of me. Why is she so upset over her son wanting to be a soldier? He's even older than us when we first entered the program," Reiner said, honestly lost.

Bert shrugged his shoulders at his friend's question. He thought back to the grief of Moses' mother and felt a strange pang in his chest. Though his father worried for him before and after entering the program, most Warrior cadets' parents didn't share the former. They would most likely see Eren's behavior as admirable, an example for their children even.

"**Then why-"**

"**Eren," Grisha interrupted their heated argument, "why do you want to go out there?"**

"**I want to know what the outside world is like!" Eren replied. "I don't want to live my entire life in ignorance inside the Walls! Plus if no one follows their footsteps, then the lives of all who've died will be for nothing!"**

Zeke held his breath and waited for his father to either punish or enforce his half-brother's belief. At his side, Pieck noticed the striking resemblance Zeke has with the man but didn't comment on it.

"**I see." Grisha stood and walked away. "The boat's about to leave. I'll be off now."**

"**Hold on, dear!" Carla followed after him. "Talk some sense into Eren!"**

"**Carla, words can't hold back human curiosity."**

Zeke went slack jawed at his father's nonchalance. No shouting, no lectures, nothing to force him to be apart of one side or the other.

A rush of envy and anger threatened to overtake him. Only after a full minute of taking in deep breaths and forcing his nerves to calm down did the emotions stop bubbling under his skin. _Yelling at the screen won't do anything. Losing your composure is something your former father would have done at a time like this. Not. You._

"**Eren, when I get back, I'll show you the basement that I've kept secret all this time." Standing in the middle of the doorway, Grisha pulled out a key hanging from his neck.**

_That cellar is no doubt full of evil and fiendish secrets they have been festering for generations,_ Reiner thought, giving the item a hard stare.

**Eren's eyes lit up. "R-Really!"**

"Holy shit can they make it any more obvious that key is important?" Porco snorted. "Hey, Pieck, did you sketch it just in case?" She nodded and kept scribbling away instead of replying.

Zeke leaned down as much as he could to Porco's eye level. "Language, Galliard," he whispered into his ear.

Porco gave him a look that can only be compared to being told dad jokes were the only good type of humor in the world. And just like dad jokes, he was left unamused. "Seriously who cares? There's no one in here but us," he hissed.

"Oh, don't be like that now," he replied in a smooth voice. "You're bad enough as is, you don't need a foul mouth adding to everything else that's wrong with you." With that said he straightened his back and left a speechless Porco staring agape at him. The casual (smug in actuality) grin on his face didn't help.

**Eren waved farewell to his father but his mother was another matter. "Just forget it," Carla demanded. "Joining the Survey Corps is a stupid idea!"**

"**Huh? Stupid?! People who don't mind living like livestock are the stupid ones if you ask me!" Eren said before running away. Ignoring his mother's calls.**

**She turned to the little girl with hopeful, expecting eyes. "Mikasa, he has a habit of getting in trouble. So when something happens, you need to be there for each other!"**

"**Okay," Mikasa nodded.**

**Meanwhile, in the space behind a building. A blond boy was pushed against the wall by three kids. "What's the matter, heretic?! If you don't like it, let's see you hit back!"**

"**T-That would be stooping to your level!"**

"**What was that?"**

"**You know I'm right! That's why you have to resort to violence! Because you can't argue back! Which means you concede defeat to me, doesn't it?!"**

Porco couldn't help roll his eyes at the boy's little speech. "As if they have enough brain cells to listen to him. The coconut headed devil over there just guaranteed a beating for himself. One he deserved, I might add."

On the other couch, Reiner cringed. Hard.

"**Shut up, smart-ass!" He raised a fist at him.**

"**Stop it!"**

"**It's Eren!" The boys didn't feel threatened at all until Mikasa revealed herself. Her face darkened while she ran.**

Bert shivered, not because it was cold though. _She reminds me of Annie on her worst days right now, _he thought as they fled.

"**One look at me and they ran off!" Eren said arrogantly.**

**The boy nearly told the whole truth, but his wounds interrupted him with a wince. Seeing this, Eren offered him a hand. "You okay, Armin?"**

**He looked at his friend's hand and his face tightened, "I can get up on my own."**

**The sky was painted orange and gold as the trio sat on the steps near some water. "I said-" **

Everyone's focus was broken when the screen suddenly stopped. The image of Eren throwing a pebble was stuck in place as if time itself had froze.

"Oh no! Zeke did you press anything?"

"Did the damn thing break already?!"

"No! I wanted to see Bert take down the Wall!"

Sharing the other's panic, he frantically scanned over the tiny labeled buttons. If he had to kick a Marleyan in the groin to make the T.V. work again he would do it. There was no way in hell he would miss the lives of his somehow alive father and apparently his new family!

"Wait," Annie's voice made them turn their attention to her, "the churning sound is back."

They all quieted to listen to the same noise come from the chest in front. Once again, a small white card was spat out of the slot. This time there was a little _ding_ when it finished.

Pieck walked up to where the paper was, the notebook full of names and information left behind on the couch. Tilting her head to the side, she read the new card out loud to the room. "Sorry to cut this short, but so far you have been introduced to the main characters. The story you are watching will continue in ten minutes. Signed by Y.F. again."

Relief washed over the group. "Whew, so we just have to wait then," Reiner let out the pent up worry with a deep sigh of relief.

The Cart Titan holder scurried back to her seat and held up her notes. "We should look over what I gathered from what we watched so far. Does that sound okay, Zeke?...Zeke?"

The Boy Wonder's attention seemed to be somewhere else even as Pieck addressed him. "Hmm," he absentmindedly scratched his ear when he realized the group was staring at him again. "Oh, apologizes for that. Go ahead and review without me, I'll just be in the bathroom."

Without waiting for them to ask why, he stood and walked over to the back of the room. The bathroom door shut behind him in silence, leaving the five to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

_I know people usually hate it when chapters end like this and so early too, but it was getting really long. As in 28 pages plus long with the font I'm using. _

_Hope it was okay so far, this is my first fic after all. With that in mind, if anyone bothers reading this then feel free to point out any inconsistencies character or canon story wise. Oh and if my motivation hasn't dried up like a desert by then, I'll have them react to the manga chapters that aren't animated yet._


	2. Episode 1 Part 2- To You, in 2000 Years

_Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama._

* * *

"What exactly is this supposed to be? Are you sure you aren't half-asleep Pieck?!"

The sketch she showed to the group currently crowded around her made Porco ask with his tone full of exasperation. Scratchy outlines of humans zipping across the forest was drawn onto the paper. Hooks and wires were represented as simple arrows pointing at trees. A frowny face and a pair of horns even adorned one of the flying figures. Bert and Reiner gawked at it, while the only other girl simply quirked a brow.

The page next to it had a somewhat more accurate depiction of the soldiers' equipment up close. Some of the lines were uneven, but it at least couldn't be compared to a doodle someone drew while bored. "No, I was completely awake while I made this," she replied without missing a beat. Porco moved to snatch the notebook away from her, but the calm and expecting look she gave the boy made him sigh heavily instead.

Without waiting, she flipped to the next page and presented to them all rows of extensive bullet-pointed notes. "I wanted to show Zeke this since the authorities will listen to him better than me," she explained to their surprised faces.

"Um, no offense, but maybe you should stick to note taking instead," Bert suggested with a little nervous smile.

Pieck tapped the pencil against her chin and hummed, "Hmm...okay, will do."

"How long does Zeke plan on staying in the bathroom anyway?" Annie's eyes drifted to the still shut door. "It's been five minutes now. The episode will start again without him if he doesn't get out soon." Not that she really cared.

Reiner shrugged his shoulders and then started to fidget in place. "About earlier...did anyone else notice how weird he was acting whenever Eren's dad was brought up? I mean-if Bert was right about it being a distant relative, I'd probably react the same way...but..." he trailed off, not liking the words he was about to say.

"It almost seems like he knows this man," Pieck finished, her eyes downcast.

Crossing his arms, "What are you two trying to suggest?" Porco asked.

"I'm just saying it's suspicious how he might know one of the island devils," Reiner turned to meet his gaze.

"...I know your talent is sucking up to the Marleyans but are you seriously accusing Zeke of being a spy? You already have the Armored Titan what more are you trying to accomplish here?"

In a split second, Reiner had rushed to where Porco stood, mere inches away from his face. "Don't you get it?! This is worse than feeling sorry for them! What if he's leaking information and trying to compromise our mission! Just think about it-he's in the perfect position to tell them our weaknesses and-" his frantic rambling came to an end when Porco shoved him away.

"I'm not going through this with you again." He wiped off the spittle on his face in disgust. "You go on about the sake of Eldians this and loyalty that, but you sure seem eager to report someone who has fought with us since the start."

His words dove into Reiner's chest like a spike. To everyone's shock, the boy who would normally cry at times similar to this charged at Porco.

"H-Hey! Stop it, you guys! Please we just got here!" Bert's pleas fell on deaf ears, he was no Marcel after all.

In contrast to the icy-eyed girl standing to the side with disinterest, Pieck tried to pull the two boys apart by tugging at their uniforms. _Who thought it was a good idea to have them be in the same room?_ Bert facepalmed over the shouts and grunts.

* * *

The longer Zeke stared at the mirror, the more he saw _him _in it. He splashed water onto his face, eager to keep his reflection out of sight, and then groped around for his glasses. _A feature we both share now..._ He shook his head, flinging droplets everywhere on the sink.

Zeke had to admit that when he saw his half-brother's drive, he was more than a little jealous. Was it petty? Perhaps, but the revelation of his father put his emotions out of line. So much so he needed to retreat for a moment of peace in the bathroom.

"Something I can't enjoy even for ten minutes," Zeke sighed the second he heard muffled shouts in the other room. With one last glance at the mirror, he donned his glasses and pushed open the door to whatever trouble those kids managed to get into this time. _The usual suspects I see, _he thought with a mixture of annoyance and indifference to the scene in front of him.

"Zeke is twice the Warrior you will ever be!"

"You're just jealous they chose me instead of you!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

Zeke coughed into his fist loud enough for everyone to hear. Five pairs of eyes stared back at him in various degrees of shock. "Do any of you want to explain what exactly I missed that has everyone so excited?" he asked, tone genuinely curious.

The two boys in the middle of the scuffle separated faster than lightning, but their faces told him it was far from over. "He...It was...nothing..." panted Porco while wiping away a mark on his cheek. Minus little Annie, who looked done with the whole ordeal, the other three's faces resembled a child caught red-handed in the horrible act of stealing from a cookie jar.

"Well if I'm going to be kept out of the loop, then the least we can do is all sit down and quietly wait for the T.V. to start again." They all rushed back to their unofficially assigned seats. The remaining minutes passed in heavy silence, and it almost got to the point Zeke wished he stayed in the bathroom. _Then again I can't risk them breaking the T.V. with their childish fights._

Strangely, no card was given to them when the screen unfroze. _No it's a good thing. It means we can get to the interesting stuff faster,_ Reiner thought while rubbing the fresh bruise on his arm.

Bert leaned towards his friend. "Maybe you-I mean we should wait before jumping to conclusions about him. The episodes will show us if it's true or not, you know," he whispered. Reiner sent him a hurt look, which he responded by turning back to the screen.

**"I said mankind would eventually need to go outside, so they hit me, saying I was a heretic," Armin explained to his two friends.**

"They also beat him up because he was weak." Porco sent a not very subtle glare at Reiner. _Little shit nearly gave me a black eye._

As the oldest member in the room, and therefore the one responsible for all of them, he considered putting an end to the bickering. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed out loud, "Enough you two." It sounded more tired or bored than demanding, but frankly he didn't care right now.

**"Damn it," Eren cussed and flung a rock into the water. "Why does simply wanting to go outside turn everyone against us?"**

**"Well, it's because it's been peaceful within the Walls for the past one hundred years. In order to prevent inviting ****_them_**** in through a reckless attempt to go outside, the king's government created a policy that made interest in the outside world taboo."**

Pieck tapped Zeke on the arm as a signal to pause the show. "I remember from our history books that was around the time King Fritz fled, right?"

"Yeah," Porco nodded, "so does this mean they forgot everything about us? But what about the war threat they sent to Marley, was it fake?"

"H-Hey are you doubting the government?" Reiner asked, his friend beside him looked nervously between the two.

Porco for once kept his mouth shut. He had already gone through one fight less than ten minutes ago, and it'd be ridiculous to start another. Especially with the dangerous gleam in Zeke's glasses when looking at them.

Annie closed her eyes. _Was there any truth in our mission at all then?_ She didn't feel shocked or a sudden rush of fury, because even at her young age she had come to realize something about the society around her. _They're all nothing but liars..._Opening her eyes, she found herself pushing down the bitter sting in her chest. _Whatever I'm fighting for better be damn worth it._

Strangely, Zeke also remained quiet. The danger of the authorities wasn't present, but he'd be a fool to tell them the truth he heard in passing during his father's "private" meetings with fellow Patriots years ago. They'd ask him how he knows and then why-

**"We're risking our ****_own_**** lives. It's our choice to make." He casted the world around him a look of determination and frustration.**

_My_ _plans__ would spiral into a complete mess_, he thought while Eren's face reminded him of his-their father's own expression he wore often.

**"I won't let you," Mikasa chimed in. "You can't."**

**Remembering the argument earlier, "Oh yeah, I can't believe you ratted me out!" Eren said to her.**

**"I don't remember saying I'd help."**

**Armin looked at the boy next to him. "Wh-What'd they say?" His tone had a hint of hope.**

**"Well, they weren't happy about it."**

"That's putting it a bit lightly," Bert muttered.

**"I figured..." he said disappointingly. "True, I think those who believe the Walls will forever provide a life of peace need to face reality." The wind picked up around them. Though their conversation was somber, peace and joy was evident in the people around them.**

**"Just because the Wall has done its job for the past one hundred years," he continued, "it doesn't guarantee that it won't be destroyed today...Not in the slightest."**

Porco felt the need to point out how they almost seemed to be asking for it, but couldn't get the words out. Not with the thick sense of anticipation overwhelming him. _Any minute now..._

**Lightning**** cracked down through the halo of clouds in the sky. ****Tremors knocked people off their feet ****and some were launched into the air****.**

Prickles raced down their spines as they witnessed the familiar sight of a Titan shifter's transformation. _Here it comes..._Reiner thought, his leg bouncing in an effort to get rid of his impatience and the feeling of tiny, electric ants crawling on his skin.

**"Wh-What the...?" Armin asked while they brushed themselves off. **

**"An explosion?" Civilians, in their nearly naive curiosity, began to run towards the source. The three friends soon joining up with them.**

"They're making themselves easier pickings, but I can't blame them for being curious," Zeke said.

**"What's wrong?! Just what are you staring at?" Eren asked his friend only to receive no reply, and in less than a second came to understand why. The God of Destruction had come, his hand crushing the barrier with ease.**

They waited at the edge of their seats.

Bert stiffened and felt a pang of worry at the idea he couldn't destroy the Wall. If he failed then their mission would be counted as a colossal failure. _And it would be all my fault._

**Armin could hardly believe his eyes, "No way... The Wall is fifty meters tall!"**

**"It's them," Eren said in horror.**

**Out of the clouds of steam rose the Colossal Titan's head, able to peer just above the Wall. Winding back, the people closest to the gate were at the wrong place and time as debris rocketed through the air, and subsequently through them. The sheer force of the kick created a wave of destruction with rubble crushing fleeing citizens.**

"I-I did it..." Bertholdt let out the breath he was holding in.

Reiner looked at him excitedly. "You did great, now you can count on us to finish the rest, right Annie?"

**Dissipating behind the Wall, the Colossal Titan unleashed the mindless and smaller variety into the city.**

The girl didn't answer him, she was utterly transfixed at the event they were witnessing.

Despite his own excitement, the others also payed all their attention to the screen. For Annie and Porco, their guarded expressions had him guessing whatever emotion they were truly feeling. Pieck had stopped writing in the notebook, her hand suspended in the air and her eyes wide open.

Zeke on the other hand watched on in boredom from what he saw. _No, he's not bored at all. He looks dispassionate if anything else._ Past his giddiness, Reiner narrowed his eyes at the young man. _Would a traitor act like him right now if they saw the side they're working for get destroyed?...Maybe Bert and Galliard are right about him being on our side. He just looks so cold at everything happening on screen now._

**Spared from being crushed, Armin had sunken onto his knees. "Th-They blew a h-hole into the Wall...We need to-Eren!" **

**His friend moved forward in a trance-like state. "Our house is...Mom is..."**

Zeke snapped out of his daze. Their father had left for the interior so the likelihood of him being killed was zero to none. _Unless he came back from his trip early._ The thought didn't bring him any worry nor did the prospect of his father's second wife possibly being dead from the brutal assault.

Fidgeting in his seat, Bert couldn't keep his eyes off the horror on Eren's face. The aftermath of his transformations rarely let him see situations like this so up close.

**Mikasa didn't waste a second to sprint after the boy. Armin reached out to them but put his hand down. "It's all over." Despair and hopelessness overcame him. "The town is...going to be overrun by Titans!"**

**Eren and Mikasa pushed past the fleeing ****survivors and dead. ****_There's no way our house got hit_****, he denied. ****_Once I turn that corner, our house will...like always..._**

Maybe it was the fact that most of their time in battle was against trained men or simply because they were young. But seeing the dead bodies of civilians hit them harder than they would ever admit.

**"Mom!" The boy ran as fast as he could when the remains of his home came into view. Eren's calls stirred awake his mother, who was buried beneath rubble. "Mikasa, hold that side! We'll lift it together!" he said as Titans lumbered in the distance.**

"They're wasting their strength," Porco said bluntly. He had fought in wars since he was practically an infant. He's seen men get blown apart by bombs, bleed out to death, and eaten alive. Yet the sight of the crushed woman made him grit his teeth. Perhaps if she was armed or wearing a uniform or he never saw that moment with her family he wouldn't feel so-so-_So what? Helpless? She's still a spawn of the devil at the end of the day. Even though the rubble barely avoided her, she'll die to a Titan anyway. _He glanced at Bert, who had sweat rolling down his color-drained face. _I wonder how he's taking in all this. I'm not a shifter, so I wouldn't have any idea._

**"Hurry, Mikasa!" **

**"I'm trying!" They pulled on the pillar to the point their hands bled.**

**"The Titans have come inside, haven't they?" Carla said, her voice pleading. "Eren, take Mikasa and run away. Hurry!"**

_How noble of her to sacrifice her own life._ Zeke wondered if her sacrifice would mean anything though with the Titans so nearby. Him and every single Warrior knows that a human can't outrun a Titan on foot, which was one of the reasons why they were such effective weapons. _At least she won't have to suffer this cruel world any longer. Them too if they can't escape._

**"I want to run away! Get up already!" **

**"My legs are crushed by the rubble." Carla's eyes were shining. "Even if I get out of here, I can't run." Realization dawned on her son's face. "You understand, right?"**

A random memory flashed into Pieck's mind of how she had to walk on crutches sometimes. It was odd really, but if it's her mind's way of giving her hope that the mother could still be able to walk despite her condition, then it was mistaken.

**Eren didn't shrink away, "I'll run away carrying you!" he shouted.**

**"Why don't you ever listen to me?! You can at least do this one last thing! Mikasa!" she yelled at them. The girl could only bow her head and say, "No...No!"**

"Are they seriously having an argument now?!" Reiner didn't know what he was feeling at the moment. Exasperation. Thrill. Worry for his comrades' success. All of it blended into something indescribable for him.

**A Titan drew near. "If you don't go, all three of us will-" A hiss came from above, and the drunken soldier from the gate dropped down. "Hannes! Take the children and run!"**

"It's amazing to see how a breach can sober someone up," Pieck said but her sarcasm fell flat.

**He grinned despite the situation. "I can't have you thinking I'm that small a man, Carla. I'll butcher the Titan and make sure to save all of you!"**

**"Wait! Don't fight it!" she screamed as Hannes took off.**

None of the Warriors had faith in Hannes. Reiner did have a point when he said all the years of peace has made not every soldier fit for fighting.

_**She's right. If it's just the two of them, we can get away. But this is the time for me to make good on my debt! **_**Hannes' determined expression shattered the moment he saw a Titan across from him. The darkness around the two was suffocating. Its wide smile and eerie gaze was chilling.**

**He sheathed his blades and snatched up the two children. "Hey, Hannes! What're you doing?!"**

Annie didn't blame him for running. _It's the smartest move someone can make when they're out of options._ He would be labeled as a coward in the eyes of others, but she could at least say he knew his own flaws and still acted in spite of it.

**"Thank you." There wasn't an ounce of pain in her voice, just a mix of sadness and gratitude.**

**"Mom is..." Eren reached for his mother.**

**"Eren, Mikasa! You two need to stay alive!" she cried out to their retreating figures, her arm outstretched as well. A memory flashed in her mind of a happier moment. Bringing a hand to her mouth, she was grateful the children could not hear what she was about to sob, "Don't go."**

A restless feeling grew in his gut the more he watched. Bertholdt wanted to ask Zeke to turn off the T.V. The rubble pinning her, the tears and blood, the lumbering Titans, all of it was because of him. _I saw my part already, please just skip this._ He felt like he was watching what was supposed to be an intimate and sacred moment, and in a way he was.

If his mind was in the right place, he would've listened to a voice quip if the sacred moment could truly be applied to what the world viewed as evil.

**Eren couldn't look away when the Titan dug through his house.**

The temptation to look away was great, but Bert's morbid curiosity was greater.

**"Stop!" Eren begged.**

**Eren couldn't look away when the Titan snapped her spine nor when it lifted her limp body to its mouth.**

Zeke closed his eyes and let out an almost sad sigh. _It seems no family he creates ever turns out well._

**"****_On that day, mankind remembered..."_**** the narrator, who they now know is Armin, repeated over the spray of blood. "****_The fear of oppression under _****them, and the humiliation of being caged like birds." The Titan swallowed down its meal.**

Surprisingly, the sight didn't bother them as much as they thought it would. Then again they were no stranger to seeing forces get devoured if their own Titans didn't obliterate them first.

**The camera panned out to showcase the chaos in the once ****peaceful district known as Shiganshina.**

* * *

After the screen faded to black, the only one who seemed to still have a somewhat high spirit was Reiner. The last few scenes made him squirm a few times, but he looked on the bright side. "We did it guys! We gave those demons a taste of the nation they dared to threaten!" he said, his hazel eyes darted to each of their faces.

"Uh...Bert?" he turned to face him.

No answer. His friend just kept his gaze at the glass of water he picked up, but had yet to actually drink from. "Hey, what's with the face? It's thanks to you that all of us can fulfill our duties."

"Just be quiet already," Porco sighed and turned his gaze to him. Reiner stiffened and scowled back.

Pieck lifted up her head towards them, her relaxed features returning. "I think what Pock means is that he's stressed out from the mission right now. It is a lot of pressure both the Marleyans and Eldians are putting on the four of you, you know."

Reiner opened his mouth, but eventually just slumped further into his seat. "Y-Yeah...I guess it is."

"Does anyone have any questions? I remember all of you were wondering about the Asian girl-what was her name? Ah, right, Mikasa, in the beginning," Zeke said after a few seconds passed. Their focus snapped back at him, they were so caught up with the destruction that they sorta forgot about her.

"It won't matter if she dies the next episode," Annie said quietly.

Zeke chuckled. "Now I wouldn't say that. Let's say she does survive the next time we see her. Who's to say that girl is the only one of her kind in the Walls? Or maybe the opposite is true and it's random luck someone like her is there."

"How about we watch the next episode then? I don't think I can wait any longer Zeke." Porco stuffed his hands into his pockets. _C'mon, I want to know if Marcel and the others made it inside without any trouble. Even if they're not the main focus, the T.V. has to show us them, right?_

"Alright, I understand." Zeke smiled at him. "Anyone else in favor of going to the next episode?"

Everyone raised their hands like a student answering their teacher.

Adjusting his glasses, Zeke hit the "next" button without a hint of hesitation.

* * *

**A/N:** _With the exception of this chapter (which I just really wanted to finish) I'm afraid to say most of my updates will be more sporadic than I would like. Since it's summer where I am right now, I can probably post a new chapter once or twice in the span of two weeks. If I change the schedule or happen to be late please don't get too mad. I really am trying to avoid disappointing anyone here._

_One more thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter is that I'm not including any ships. Take their actions however you will though._


	3. Episode 2- That Day

_Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama._

**_Important!_**: _I promise there will be **no** pairings at any point in the story. Unfortunately, the break in the middle of the first episode only happened because my doc was getting really long and some issues occurred on my laptop. Unless that happens again, I will try to cover a full episode in a single chapter from now on._

* * *

"_**Over a hundred years ago, humanity suddenly found itself faced with a new predator,**_" **the narrator voiced over a slide of Titans eating people. **

Zeke quirked a brow. "Interesting choice to narrate us information now of all times."

"I think it's supposed to be setting the scene," Reiner explained. "Well, that's what my mom told me whenever she read stories to me as a kid."

**The camera zoomed around to continue to show the Titans' reign of terror.**

"Shut up about your mom for a second," Porco said as his eyes scanned over the humans wielding spears. "Are those people from the Dark Ages?"

They all leaned closer towards the T.V. after Zeke rushed to pause it.

"_**They were far more powerful than humans." **_

"Take a closer look at their clothes and remember the person who's narrating. This might be a glimpse of their first attempts at fighting the Titans Marley sent to their island," Zeke said and adjusted his glasses to see some of the finer details.

**Titans were shown preying on a large number of humans in a canyon.**

"But shouldn't the Walls have been built to protect them already? If this isn't just for effect like he said," Pieck asked.

"Now that you mention it. I remember hearing the first shipment to the island did happen sometime after they built it. Hmm, it does sound exactly like Marley to wait a while before taking action, wouldn't you agree?" Zeke corrected himself and unpaused it. _Could it be showing their altered memories? Or maybe The Tragedy of Lago then? I can hardly believe I'm getting the chance to prove if my father was wrong after all- _

His train of thought came to a screeching halt when the screen showed them next one of the most horrifying sights for any race. Like the sea itself, the amount of Titans stretched on seemingly forever.

"_**Humanity was immediately pushed to the brink of extinction."**_

"All those Eldians..." Bert whimpered, his nerves were still pretty shot since the last episode but the scene playing sent in a fresh wave of panic.

They all shivered at the prospect of so many people transforming into ravenous man-eating beasts. Men, women, and children; no one was spared from being sent to _Heaven _or turning into disposable weapons.

"...This," Zeke gestured toward the T.V., "is what will happen if Marley stops finding use for _us _as humans. If they don't outright kill all of us instead."

Pieck hugged herself tightly. It was a small comfort to the possible horrifying fate for Eldians just told to her.

"But they need us for war!" Porco hated to say it even though it was the bitter truth about the world they live in.

"How long will that last, however?" he replied with a grim expression. He stopped himself from going on about the technological advances replacing them and instead came up with another plan for his own benefit.

He side-eyed the young trio on the other couch. "Unless we retrieve the Coordinate, the full potential of Eldians will be held back for years-generations even. Until one day the governments from all over the world decide it's too much trouble to keep us possible threats alive."

Reiner's breath hitched, as realization dawned on him and the others. "No-No it won't happen! We'll make sure to prove to Marley and everyone that all of us are good Eldians!"

For once, nobody completely disagreed with him.

"_**The survivors built three walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina. There, they enjoyed a century of peace. However…"**_

**A leg or perhaps a body came into view. One bloody arm crushed under a boulder nearby was pecked at by a crow. Looking up from its meal, the black bird's caw echoed throughout the ruined city. Smoke and ashes rose out of the dilapidated buildings.**

Porco grimaced a little and hoped he wouldn't regret eating that sandwich earlier.

"**Until that time a wretched soul and parted," a preacher yelled despite the danger around him. He waved around a broom in one hand and a book in the other.**

"I feel like now isn't the greatest time to show your devotion," Pieck commented.

"Why isn't he running away?" Bert asked.

"The idiot might be in shock," Annie said. Her knowledge of mental health wasn't the greatest, but she had seen what stressful situations can do to a person.

"**Now as you see, I am punished for it!"**

**Titans roamed around the ruins in the hope of finding prey. Inside one of the buildings, a mother held her child close as one of the giants passed by.**

He knew it was wrong and irrational of him, but Bert tensed as if he was the one hiding.

**The preaching man ignored the people fleeing the opposite direction for safety. "What avarice does manifest here? In purgation of these souls converted, and no bitter pain the Mountain has."**

**A woman ran only to trap herself in a dead-end. She muffled her panting by covering her mouth, tears were at the corner of her brown eyes. **

They knew what it meant when a large shadow loomed over someone on screen.

**The woman didn't get a chance to run, helpless, all she could do was scream for help when the Titan picked her up by the head. "Stop! Let me go!" The last reminder of the woman was the shoe that fell in the midst of her struggling.**

As the only non-shifter in the entire room, Porco felt distinctly uncomfortable at seeing a Pure Titan so close in such an unsettling angle. If he ever found himself face-to-face with one of them he would be at their complete mercy.

"Hey, you guys would help me if something like that ever happens right?"

"Why would you be in the middle of a Titan infested area in the first place?" Annie shot back.

"I think you'd die if I had to transform," Bert said.

"Pock, don't you remember that Pure Titans are usually deployed far from our troops?"

"Point taken," he grumbled. _Christ, so much for having each other's backs._

"**What more, O Avarice, can you do to us, since my blood so to thyself hast drawn," he continued to shout. No one listened as they were too busy running for their lives. Many who didn't die from the debris were snatched up by a Titan. Their last sight most likely being shoved into its gigantic maw.**

They found it easier now to stomach everything happening in front of them. Zeke's reminder about the importance of the operation really did help relieve some of the uneasiness from before. Besides, it meant fewer threats to the world the more who perished within the Walls. So it was good all things considered…right?

**The preacher stopped his rambling at a bridge where a 15-meter Titan loomed over him.**

**"Oh, Avarice!" he continued in the middle of the Titan's grip. His voice quavered as it brought him closer to its mouth. The book slipped out of his hand, its pages staining from the puddle of blood it landed in.**

"There goes another one," Reiner said, not at all bothered.

**In a significantly less chaotic part of the district, Hannes kept running with the two children in his arms. Supported by his shoulder, ****Eren's haunted face morphed into anger. Without saying a word, he punched the soldier's head.**

**"Eren, what are you doing?"**

**"We were so close to saving my mom...Why the hell did you do that?!" He slammed his elbow down on him.**

_Denying what happened won't change anything, _Zeke thought coldly as the boy was thrown face-first onto the ground.

**"Get a hold of yourself!" **

**Mikasa squirmed her way out of his arms in order to run towards the boy.**

**"Eren..." Hannes began solemnly. "The reason you couldn't save your mother-"**

_Here comes the motivational speech and white lies to feed his_ _denial,_ Zeke mused.

**"-is because you're weak."**

The group was taken aback at the harshness of Hannes' words.

"I see the pot's calling the kettle black now," Porco said flatly.

"That's not the point Hannes is trying to make," Annie surprisingly defended the soldier. "Hearing the truth will either make him stronger or break his will." She doubted the latter will happen knowing the boy's stubbornness in the beginning.

**Despite his loss mere moments ago, Eren flew into a rage and threw a punch at him. Hannes proved his point when he caught his fist and held it in place with ease. "The reason...The reason I didn't fight the Titan was that I lacked the courage!" He lifted his head to meet Eren straight in the eyes. Tears poured down both of their faces.**

**"I'm sorry," Hannes said before leading the two children to someplace safe.**

"Lacked courage..." Reiner muttered. The words repeated over and over again in his head until there was a flash on the screen.

**_Ah, it's happening again._ Mikasa looked back from where they came from with her hand on her forehead.**

"Whoa, whose bodies were those?" Reiner gasped.

"I...don't know," Bert replied quietly._ What does she mean by 'it's happening again'? They couldn't have been Eren's parents, so were they her own then? I feel like there's more to this..._

He didn't have time to dwell on it as the viewpoint switched to a man being plucked from the ground.

**A mob of people ran away from the approaching Titans. "Hurry!" A Garrison guard waved them over. "To the inner gate!"**

**"Use all ships at the pier for Shiganshina's evacuation! Hurry! They'll eat you!"**

**The boat filled to the brim with ****survivors took off. "_There are small areas that protrude, like Shiganshina, all around the Wall. Their purpose is to attract the Titans, thus reducing the cost and manpower of defending the Walls."_**

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage," Pieck mumbled to herself.

Since he was sitting right next to her, Zeke silently agreed and wondered what ideas she would make out of that.

_**"After the people of Shiganshina had fulfilled their function by drawing the Titans to them, they were forced to evacuate by a single gate."**_

_The one I'll have to __destroy._ Reiner gave a hard stare at the gate. It was nothing more than another weak point in the Wall to get in the way of their goal.

**"Don't bring anything aboard!" He tossed the bag full of belongings into a ditch. "We're taking as many people as we can!"**

**On the boat, Armin looked for his friends in the crowd.**

**"Armin, please sit down," an elderly man ushered him.**

**"But...Eren and Mikasa aren't here yet." Right as he said it, his friends and Hannes emerged from the crowd. "There they are!"**

For a brief moment, everyone wondered how the three managed to get all the way from Eren's house and to the boat in such a short amount of time.

_He actually does have more skill than I expected, _Annie thought. She imagined it was no easy feat trying to evade Titans and escort kids at the same time. For someone who ran away, the Garrison soldier went up a smidge in her book.

**Too caught up in his relief at seeing them safe, Armin raised his arm to wave them over. A hopeful look on his face despite his surroundings. It was short lived, however, once he saw their haunted expressions. "Eren..."**

**"Just let him be for now." His grandfather looked down sadly. "Those poor souls. You can tell what happened by looking at them."**

**"Huh?" Armin turned to him, not understanding what he meant.**

Zeke was reminded of the traumatized patients he saw at his grandfather's workplace. If he went even further, he could have included the aftermath of both Marleyan and enemy troops.

He dismissed those pointless thoughts and focused back on the T.V.

**On the other side of the gate, Garrison soldiers manned the cannons and made sure any stragglers got to the boats. **

**"Why are you just standing there? Hurry the hell up!" One of the guards ordered the others frantically. "Where are those cannon shells?!" Not too far from them, a Titan crashed through a stone arch. It didn't look bothered whatsoever with the destruction it created, in fact, the structure only slowed it down for a second.**

"The music..." Reiner said out of nowhere. They all turned to him in confusion.

"Yeah, what about it?" Porco asked.

"Um, I mean it's starting to get really grand and loud. So that usually means something big is about to happen," he explained.

He frowned. "I have a pretty good guess on what it'll be."

**"Get those cannons loaded! Hurry! They're closing in on us!" **

**Hannes watched, panting, at the rows of cannons being lined up. He took off running a second later.**

**"This can't be happening..."**

**"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..."**

**"Hey?!"**

**They looked up to see the Garrison remove the bridge leading to the ship. A measly three guards acted as a barrier holding back the crowd.**

**"Hey! What are you doing?!"**

**"It's at full capacity! It has to leave!"**

Annie, Bert, and Reiner each made a mental note on the max amount that were allowed on the boats.

**"No! Please! At least let our children on!"**

"Shouldn't they have more ships?" Bert fidgeted in his seat when it showed the massive crowd left behind. "It doesn't make sense since the entire point is to lure the Titans then evacuate."

"None of them probably expected their fake peace to ever be broken," Zeke explained. "Add in how they had years to increase their population and it becomes obvious that they were ill-equipped for an attack since the start."

**"I'm sorry, but we can't!" The soldier yelled to the ship, "Go!"**

**One man ran past the soldiers, who were miraculously holding almost everyone back, and took a leap of faith towards the boat. Others soon joined him and latched on to the side. Some plummeted to the water below.**

While Pieck could understand they were desperate, she knew that going over the maximum capacity would cause more harm than good. Her Titan could only carry so much before the weight would take a toll on her speed and agility. However in this situation, speed would be replaced with more dire consequences she frowned.

**The abandoned crowd looked back in direction of the gate where cannon fire rang out.**

**A Titan walked towards the group Garrison guards from before. Multiple cannonballs were fired but each ended up hitting buildings next to it.**

**"You idiot! What are you aiming at?!"**

** "B-But, sir, this thing doesn't have that kind of accuracy!" he shouted as another Titan approached them.**

**"I don't give a shit! Get 'em reloaded at once!"**

**"I can't!"**

**Behind them, the gate began to lower, which would effectively seal out both the soldiers and Titans. "The gate's closing! They're...We're gonna get left behind!" Soldiers began to abandon their stations.**

Bert wondered for a moment if there would ever be a situation where he would abandon his duties out of panic or something of the like.

He shook his head and glanced down at Reiner. _A Warrior is expected to give their all to their Motherland!_ That's what he thought- no, knew for certain his friend would tell him.

**Their superior shouted after them.**

**Inside of the gate controls, Hannes was seen arguing with another soldier. "Don't shut it yet! Hold on a little longer! There are still lots of people in there!"**

Porco crossed his arms. _Huh, I never expected him of all people to have the balls to take charge._

While they weren't feeling pride, they had to admit Hannes managed to keep surprising them.

**_"_If the Titans get through, the city being overrun will be the least of our worries! Humanity will be forced to withdraw behind the next Wall!"**

**"But that doesn't mean we can let these people die!"**

**Two soldiers ran to where they stood. "Close the gate now!"**

**"The Titans are coming!"**

**The Garrison he was arguing with didn't waste a second, "Get that gate shut at once!" As soon as he gave the order the gate started to lower faster.**

**"Stop!" Hannes stepped forward but the two soldiers restrained him. The struggle ended instantly when footsteps thundered in the distance.**

Reiner clenched both his fists and leaned forward the second he heard that sound. _Come on, come on..._His eyes darted across the screen in the hope of catching a glimpse of his Titan.

**An armored foot came crashing down on the streets below. Stepping out of the cover of buildings, the Armored Titan stood ahead.**

Despite not responding to his attempts after the end of the last episode, Bert silently cheered Reiner on just as he had done for him.

The intensity of Reiner's stare at the moment could have set the T.V. on fire.

Annie realized the huge amounts of attention her two mission partners were getting. Don't get her wrong, she's not jealous by any means, but it would've been nice to have some assurance for her and Marcel.

**Only taking a moment to get into position, the Armored Titan charged head-on towards the gate. Shock waves sent cracks through buildings and kicked up huge pieces of the ground.**

**"What...Is that thing..."**

**"Fire!" The Garrison soldier shouted once he came to his senses. All of the cannons they had went off. Cannonballs whistled through the air and only one managed to hit its target. With a metallic pang, it shattered the moment it made contact with the armor.**

**"No effect?!"**

**"Shit! Run!"**

Reiner bite back a grin as he watched the cannonballs actually work against a smaller, regular Titan but not him. He couldn't celebrate until he knew for sure he'd break through.

**"It's coming! Retreat!" they screamed and ran. Time slowed to a crawl as the hulking Titan headed straight at them. "The Titan's coming! It's going to ram the Wall! Close the gate!"**

**The Armored Titan steamrolled everything in its path. Bracing for impact, it crashed through the gate and sent everything in the way flying. Rocks and soldiers were blown back like ragdolls by the sheer force. **

**"The gate..." Hannes gawked. Those who remained watched as the armored beast hissed a jet of steam. Slowly it straightened itself in front of the hole where the gate once was.**

"That was awesome!" Reiner jumped from his seat and startled everyone in the process. "Ha! I can't believe I actually broke through it!" A wide, almost childlike smile spread across his face in a manner similar to when he first told his mother he was a chosen candidate. _She would be so proud of me right now. If only she could see this too._

Bert stared at him for a moment before patting him on the back. A small smile also on his own face. Though Annie didn't break out into a grin, she didn't seem too bothered by all the noise her couchmate was making.

Porco was tempted to tell him to shut up and sit back down, but he held his tongue. "Not bad, Braun..." he gritted out. If anyone asked him, he would still say he could've done the same or even better if he had the Armored Titan instead. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he tried to soak in the satisfaction that they were a step closer to completing the mission. A step closer for his brother to return home.

Pieck was glad her fellow Warriors were happy but she kept in mind the mission wasn't over yet. Regardless, she scooted forward so he could hear her better. "Congrats Reiner!"

Ever the realist, Zeke held up his hand to signal them to stop. "Wait a moment before celebrating. We still don't know if the Founder will come out and do anything once the news reaches them." His tone wasn't harsh but it effectively put a damper on the mood.

* * *

_**"Within a few hours after Wall Maria had fallen in the southern district of Shiganshina, the news of it spread through the human territories like wildfire."**_

Zeke narrowed his eyes and wondered if the king truly did refuse to fight.

**In the Trost District of Wall Rose, a group of men sat around a table.**

"Who are they supposed to be?" Porco asked.

Pieck shrugged. "Maybe they're officials," she gave her best guess.

**"Is it true Shiganshina was invaded by the Titans? Unbelievable," a finely dressed man said. "How could the Wall fall after lasting an entire century?"**

**Another man turned back to him. "The truth is out there. A ship carrying refugees is already here!"**

**"It is reported to have over five hundred people onboard," a bearded man said to the group.**

Pieck eyed each of them from their clothing to the way they carried themselves. There was something about them she didn't trust nor like and it wasn't just because they were devils.

**"The question is whether Shiganshina was all we lost."**

**"But there is no way they could invade Wall Maria..." another said, his tone full of disbelief. A silence fell over them.**

**"Anyway, let's contact the Royal Government and wait for orders." He leaned forward in his seat. "We can't handle such an emergency by ourselves." The first man nodded at him.**

**Suddenly, a soldier slammed open the door. "Excuse me! We just received word!" He gestured to the land outside. "Wall Maria has fallen and the Titans have invaded the area beyond!"**

**A wounded Hannes stood on the top of a building, staring at the horde of Titans ahead. "This is the end..."**

_He's still alive?!_ Porco and Reiner thought at the same time.

**On the ship where the three friends were. "It's over...The Titans will eat us all" one man whimpered.**

**_It's over?_ Eren thought back to his family. _I'll never be able to go home again._**

**He thought back to his last conversation with his mother. _Why was I so immature and argued until the very end?_**

Reiner thought he wouldn't be able to accept himself or handle the regret if he was in Eren's shoes. He never dreamed of disobeying his mother but the _what __if_ was enough to stomp on the remaining joy in him.

**_Mom is gone...She's gone... _The screen flickered back and forth between Carla's death and peaceful moments. _Why?_**

**_"Because you're weak,"_ Hannes' words came back to him. _I...Us humans are weak. It's because we're_ weak. Tears rolled down from his shut eyes, and fell onto his hand. _Is crying the only thing the weak can do?!_**

There was something in his words that shook the Warriors to their cores.

**Balling his bruised ****hand as if to crush the weakness in him. Eren stood and marched to the edge of the ship. "I'll erase their existence from this world..."**

Now they all found themselves engrossed by his words for a different reason. Their backs straightened at Eren's vow as if he was directly threatening them.

**Mikasa watched the boy from where she stood.**

**"What's gotten into you, Eren?" Armin walked up to him and grabbed his arm. The boy didn't turn back as he shoved him off. "Eren?"**

**He slammed his hands onto the railing. "I'll kill them all!" His face twisted.**

**"Not even a single one will be left!" Hatred and determination filled his voice.**

Zeke stared at the boy's face and soon the image burned itself into his mind. _The world isn't that simple Eren. _His face darkened. _It doesn't matter how determined you are or how much you _want_ something. In an instant, all of your work and dreams could become meaningless._

**_"That year, the Royal Government decided to withdraw all human activity inside Wall Rose. An estimated ten thousand people were eaten by Titans during this time."_**

**In the forest below, Eren's father hurried on his carriage. _Eren, Carla, Mikasa, please be safe!_**

Zeke watched the scene with a hint of interest. _Oh, so he's still alive,_ he thought.

**A fire flickered in the darkness. "Eren! Eren!"**

**"Dad! Please, stop, Dad!"**

Confusion and dread flooded over them.

"What's going on?"

"What's he doing to him?"

Zeke's grip on the remote slackened.

**He held a syringe in his hand. Its barrel full of an off-yellow fluid.**

"Is _that_ what I think it is?!" Reiner gasped.

Pieck's jaw dropped open in disbelief as they watched on in stunned silence.

Zeke, however, felt as though the air was being strangled out of him.

**A disheveled Grisha appeared for a frame. "What are you trying to do?!"**

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't look away from the screen. He couldn't stop the feeling of the floor sinking below him.

**The flame and darkness came again.**

**"Just give me your hand!"**

Zeke let out ragged gasps through clenched teeth, fully realizing his father's intent. _He can't possibly- where could he have...Eren don't listen to him! Run!_

**"No! Mom's death made you go crazy!"**

The longer the other Warriors stared at the screen the less they could believe what's happening.

**The flamed morphed into the cellar key, twirling in the darkness. **

**"Eren!" he called out.**

**"Let go, Dad!"**

**"It's for your own sake!"**

**Eren dug his fingers into the dirt, his body convulsing. "What do you mean?!"**

**"Listen to me! Don't forget the ****key!" A slideshow of the serum, Grisha, and Eren rushed through the scene. "You must reach it! Until you learn the truth someday!"**

**The key rattled against the stone it landed on.**

_Why would he do this again..._ was Zeke's last thought before Eren's eyes snapped open. The bells in the distance sounded so far away.

"What just..." Annie muttered under her breath.

Bert had yet to shut his dropped jaw. Beads of sweat fell from his face and to the floor.

The pencil in her hand was shaking. Pieck didn't know how she was supposed to make sense of what happened with so little information given to her. Nevermind where to start her notes!

Porco was the first to come to his senses once he realized the T.V. was still playing.

**"Eren, are-"**

The boy snatched the remote from the floor and quickly paused it.

Reiner shook his head and he went over the scene that played mere seconds ago. _How could one of the devils have gotten their hands on that? _Reiner could never forget the color of the fluid and shape of the syringe that blessed him with the powers of one of the Titans. To see it in _their_ possession made him grit his teeth.

He slowly turned to where Zeke sat. The Boy Wonder was cradling his head in his hands, shadows blocking a clear view of his face. "You know something don't you?" Reiner started, his eyes wide.

Everyone snapped their attention to Reiner and then the trembling form of Zeke.

"You know something because you know who that devil is...Admit it, you're a spy aren't you?" The young Warrior stood from his seat. "What else did you give to those filth besides one of the Nine Titans? Why are you helping the enemy, Zeke?!"

His march over there was stopped when Annie kicked him swiftly in the leg, the pain making him fall to the floor. "You aren't going to get any answers from him if you keep shouting like that," she said icily over him.

Once Reiner picked himself up, they waited for Zeke to answer.

Every now and then they would sneak a glance at him. Even Porco grew restless the more he looked at Zeke and the longer the wait stretched out. Finally, he removed his glasses and placed them gently on his lap. "I'm not a spy, Braun and to anyone else who's thinking that."

He let out one long sigh. _I never imagined myself in this predicament. If I don't say something it'll raise their suspicions about me and I'll never be able to find out what happens to Eren in peace. C__onsidering the episodes might reveal any lies, m__aybe being honest is the best option._ He looked down at his glasses and took in a deep breath. _Right, Mr. Xaver?_

"The man who was on screen, Dr. Yeager, is also my father." He paused once he heard gasps. "Do any of you remember the Eldian Restorationists?" There was a mix of yes and mostly no. "My father was the leader of it, and he aimed to bring Marley down in order to restore the glory of Eldians. I turned in him and my mother to the Public Security Authorities when I was little, effectively destroying their group."

"Believe me," his face darkened, "when I say I'm just as surprised as you are right now." He unpaused the T.V.

**"-you okay? You were crying in your sleep," Mikasa said to him.**

None of them could focus on the two children on screen. Eren in particular now stood in a new light to them as Zeke's younger brother.

While a part of him dredged up some respect for the level of loyalty Zeke displayed to Marley and crushed any ideas of him being a spy. Reiner couldn't shake off the itch that he was missing something. He eyed the Warrior with an unsure face.

_I knew he was on our side..._Porco thought but didn't completely believe himself. _He had a real reason to turn in his_ _family-and what's to stop him from turning on us?_ The last part invaded his thoughts, which he shoved down.

Bert kept thinking back to the ruthlessness of their Warchief's actions, and the possibility he was even younger than himself when he did it. "W-What kind of person would do that..." he muttered, thankful Zeke probably won't hear him.

Pieck stared at him and determined Zeke was, for once, telling the truth. She wasn't sure if she would be more or less comforted if he told them some excuse, however.

Annie kept her sights on the screen but none of it truly registered in her mind. What Zeke said wandered back into her thoughts and she had only one response to that: _Marley loyalty and Eldian glory can go rot in hell before I give up my father._

**Eren sat up. "I felt like I just saw Dad."**

**"No, you were dreaming."**

**"I see..." Eren stared at the bronze key before tucking it under his shirt.**

Meanwhile, Zeke wanted to rip the key off the boy. _W__hen the day comes I'll rescue you, little brother. I promise I won't let him do this to another child!_

Pieck noticed in the corner of her eyes, the determined expression he suddenly had.

**"Let's go," Mikasa said and stood up. "They're handing out rations." The two walked outside to join the mass of people. "Apparently this was their food storehouse. They've gathered all the ship refugees here."**

**One blond-haired girl went to get a single loaf of bread.**

Momentarily forgetting the situation earlier. "Hey, Annie look it's you!" Reiner said, genuinely glad she's okay.

"My eyes work just fine, Reiner."

**"Hey! Get in line, will ya?!"**

**"Shut the hell up! I ain't eaten anything since last night!"**

The trio grimaced at the food situation they'll have to face. Sure they were grateful the Founder didn't do anything yet but by the looks of things they were going to infiltrate the Walls. A solid and somewhat less risky strategy if Marley didn't mind waiting months if not years.

Porco wondered if he was allowed to give his brother some food or something to trade with before the mission. Though the list of approved items would be _really_ small. "Ugh, nevermind. He can figure something out on his own."

**"We will still struggle for survival," Mikasa said, watching the two men start fighting.**

**"Eren! Mikasa!" Armin ran up to them. Three stale loaves in his arms.**

**"Armin..."**

**"Here!" He gave them each one loaf. "Just in time! My grandpa got us some saying it was for children." Mikasa thanked him.**

**Behind him, a Garrison soldier made a face before walking away.**

"What's the matter with him?" Eren and Porco said at the same time, making him scowl.

It deepened when he heard Pieck laugh.

**"You can't blame him. There's probably not enough food to go around," Armin explained. "This is an entire day's worth."**

As a growing boy, Bert was honestly saddened. The Internment Zone lacked almost everything the Marleyans had, but a decent meal wasn't too hard to come by.

**"There are just too many refugees," Armin said as his friend stared down at the bread. "There was already a food shortage going on, plus the people here aren't treated as well as citizens on the outer wall."**

**The two men fighting had turned into a struggle between four. Watching from the distance, two guards did nothing to stop them.**

**"Why should we have to give our food to some lousy outsiders?" he said loud and clearly. "If the Titans got through the Wall, they could've at least eaten some people, if you ask me."**

"Why does this feel so familiar?" Reiner frowned.

"Do you really have to ask?" Zeke sighed and reached to scratch his ear.

**"Eren!" Armin called out when he started to make his way towards the soldier.**

"Does this kid have a death wish?" Porco said. "We've only seen him for an episode and a half, and he's managed to start more fights than I care to count."

**"This is just gonna make the food shortage even worse." The soldier didn't stop his complaining until Eren came up and kicked him in the shin. "Ow! What the fuck?!"**

**"You damn brat!" He and the other guard stuck Eren down.**

**"You don't know what it's like! You've never even seen it happen with your own eyes! You've never seen what the Titans do to people!"**

**The soldier's surprise quickly morphed into anger. "Shut up!"**

Zeke glared daggers at the older man, just daring him to strike his brother down again. Would it really be too much for him to hope he would drop dead? _That should help solve the food problem you were whining about._

**Armin stepped in between the two. "We're sorry! He's just ticked off because he's hungry. That's why he's acting like a brat. We're really sorry!"**

The Warriors nodded along with Armin's excuse. Some of them were no stranger to witnessing people sucking up their pride and apologizing in order to avoid punishment.

**The chatter grew as a crowd formed around them, now watching the scene unfold. The Garrison soldier noticed this. "Whatever...You would've been dead without us!" He turned to leave the three. "You kids ought to show us some gratitude!"**

**"Of course!"**

**"Damn it," Eren ****scowled. "I'd rather die than leech off people like him..."**

**"I'll be back inside Wall Maria and kill all of the Titans," he continued to fume.**

**"Eren, you're not serious, right?"**

_For all your brains that sure was a dumb question, _Porco thought.

**"I've never been more serious! I'm not like those guy who only act tough inside the Walls" He took one look at his bread and threw it. "I don't need this crap!"**

Pieck jolted a bit when she saw the bread fly through the air. Since her only guardian is sickly, she wouldn't dare waste any piece of food they can afford.

Bert held up his hands out of reflex. "Ah! No, don't let hit the floor!" he blurted out.

Zeke could only bury his face in his palm at the boy's actions.

"...No offense Zeke, but your brother is kind of a dumbass," Porco said.

He found himself agreeing more than he wanted too.

**Armin fumbled to catch it. "Eren! You'll starve to death!"**

**"Doesn't it piss you off?!" Eren shouted. "It's because we take everyone's charity that we can't beat the Titans!"**

"Wait, what does that have to do with skill and supplies or-"

"Don't think about it too hard Reiner," Bert advised.

_If-no when we meet in real life, we're going to have a long_ _talk about reckless and idiotic behavior_, Zeke mentally groaned.

**"It's impossible!" Armin yelled back. "There is no beating them! All we can do is live inside the Walls! If we try anything, we'll die! Just like my mom and dad!"**

Pieck took note of what Armin said. It was most likely by Titans but she left the cause of death blank. _He said their government made outside knowledge and interest taboo..._

**"So you're just gonna grovel to them then?! That's not shameful to you?!"**

**"There's nothing we can do for now!"**

**"That's just an excuse! If you wanna live like livestock forever, go ahead! You weak piece of shit!"**

Though Annie found his drive to be interesting, the way he spoke to his so called best friend made her frown.

**Mikasa stepped forward and punched Eren square on the face, knocking him down.**

She noticed the girl held back a lot on that punch. Most likely to not give her friend a concussion.

**"Mikasa?" Armin asked. He looked down at Eren on the ground.**

**"If Armin's a wimp, then so are we. Whether it was running from the Titans or fleeing town, we didn't manage anything on our own."**

They thought back to Hannes and wondered if he survived since the last time they saw him.

**"WE even had help finding food today. There's no way such powerless people can defeat even a single Titan," Mikasa continued. **

**She realized he won't admit he was wrong. "Staying alive is what matters most. Just like your mother told us," she said before taking the bread from Armin and shoving it in his stubborn mouth.**

**"Mikasa!" Armin gasped.**

**"You have to eat and stay alive."**

"Uh, can someone die from bread?" Bert asked a bit scared and amazed.

"Well people can choke on it but I'm not sure if this still applies," Pieck said.

"I think she's cutting off his air supply."

If he had to be honest, Zeke was glad Eren had someone like her around to set his mind straight. Even if she used more... unconventional methods.

**"I won't let you starve to death."**

**Eren relented and began to eat the bread. **

_**"Several days later, the refugees were all sent to cultivate the wastelands and secure food." **_**The trio and Armin's grandfather worked in the fields alongside others. **

_**"However, a food shortage was unavoidable. In the following year of 846, the Royal Government sent a multitude of refugees on a mission to retake Wall Maria."**_

Reiner and Bert perked up at seeing their other selves.

Porco, on the other hand, grew more agitated. _Why hasn't it shown Marcel yet? _

**Armin's grandfather handed him his hat.**

**_"250,000 were sent, nearly a fifth of the population."_**

Bert gawked at the massive number, but the somber tone made him doubt they would succeed.

**With hollow eyes, the thousands of refugees followed the Survey Corps on foot.**

"A death march," Annie observed.

Pieck nodded. "Sacrificing thousands of lives to save a million others. A choice I'm sure their government was aware of."

"But how could they do something so monster-" Reiner started.

"The Marleyan government isn't above using such tactics," Zeke interrupted. "I'm certain they would sacrifice every Eldian in the Internment Zone if it meant saving half the amount of Marleyans."

_**"Not even 200 survived."**_

**Swords littered the desolate battlefield. The only ones standing were the Titans.**

Chills prickled their skin at the bleak sight.

_**"Although it wasn't much, their sacrifices did improve the food **_**_shortage situation for the rest of the population."_**

**Armin sat against a wall, clutching his grandfather's hat close as he wept. His two friends stood close by.**

**"It's all the Titans' fault. If we could just subdue them, our place in the world could be ours again, Armin." Eren sat next to him. "I'm going to apply for the military next year." Mikasa sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm going to gain the strength to fight the Titans!"**

**"Me, too."**

Their heads shot up at that. Most of them expected the boy to accept his loss and move on with his life.

"It makes sense," Pieck muttered. "He'll want to follow wherever his remaining family goes."

**"Armin?!"**

**"I'll join you, too."**

**"Mikasa, you don't need to! You said it yourself staying alive is what's important!"**

**"That's why I'm doing it. So you won't die," Mikasa said flatly.**

**He stood up. "Alright. The three of us, then."**

A flicker of jealousy started in Bertholdt's chest. Here these three kids just barely younger than him decided to join the military. There was no real pressure or anything certain to be gained, but they threw caution to the wind and picked a career that might end up killing them.

_Have I ever done anything out of my own free will?_ He stared down at his hands, his memory finding nothing.

**"You are now officially members of the 104th Training Corps," Keith's voice boomed over the cadets.**

"Have we...seen him before?" Porco narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't he the Survey Corps commander from the first episode? Minus the eyes and hair, most of the features are the same."

"Yeesh, I guess his job really took a toll on him," Porco said.

**"Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shadis, will be your commandant!"**

"You saw how the mission he lead ended," Reiner said. "It was a complete failure. They came back with no results to show."

"But how does he feel now that he's a commandant? It would be awful knowing the soldiers you trained end up dying," Bert said quietly. The two boys sent him an odd look.

"You actually care about the devil's feelings?" Porco stared at him.

"What? N-No I'm just asking in general," Bert rushed his words out before Reiner could go on another rant.

"Leave him be," Zeke said. "I'm sure it was an honest mistake."

**"I do not welcome you warmly! In your current state, you'd be nothing but food for the Titans! You're mere livestock!"**

_Was that an older Annie? _Reiner spotted her in the line of cadets.

**"You're less than livestock!"**

Porco did a double-take when he saw Bert and Reiner. "What the hell...How'd you get so buff?"

Reiner shrugged but he suddenly couldn't wait to get older.

No one was really surprised to find out Bert would outgrow them all. The true question was when he'll stop getting taller.

**"Over the next three years, we're going to train you worthless nothings and teach you how to fight Titans!"**

Annie frowned when she heard three years. _That's a total of five years I'll be stuck on that island._

**"Three years from now, when you come face-to-face with the Titans will you still be fodder for them?!"**

**"Will you serve as an honorable barrier that protects the king?!"**

"Wow, look at how much they've grown!' Pieck said in awe.

**"Or will you be a glorious soldier for humanity that drives the Titans out! It's up to you to decide!"**

**_Yeah, don't worry._ Eren sent the camera a hard stare. _I'll kill every last one of them._**

* * *

"I didn't hear a single thing about the Founder taking action," Zeke let a rare smile spread on his face. "So let's consider your mission a success so far."

"The Founder is ours!" Reiner cheered and risked hugging both his couchmates.

Annie grimaced, and it took everything in herself not to elbow him in the ribs.

"Hey, I didn't say we already won!" He didn't manage to lower the mood this time around for everyone except for Porco, who was already frustrated.

"I don't get it!" Porco scowled as he used the remote to rewind the last scene. "I couldn't have missed him!"

"Who-"

"Marcel! Who else would it be?!" His grip on the device tightened. "It showed all of you but not him. What if he's hurt or worse?"

"Porco, I'm sure he's fine. He has the Jaw Titan remember," Reiner said more to convince himself than his fellow Warrior.

His scowl deepened. "I know, but I can't get rid of this feeling something awful happened to him."

"We'll...we'll just have to believe that Marcel is fine and continuing his duty as a Warrior and our comrade," Reiner replied.

Porco frowned, he couldn't believe he was actually letting Reiner of all people console him. He also couldn't believe it worked.

After a moment, Zeke called for everyone's attention. "I'll start the next episode in five minutes. Do whatever you want so long as you don't kill yourselves, each other, or break the T.V." He grabbed one of the cooled down mugs and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

_I downed three cup__s of coffee for this chapter and my eyes hurt pretty badly, but here's the second episode! I'll probably have something up again by sometime next week and remember you're free to correct any information I got wrong._


	4. Episode 3- A Dim Light Amid Despair

_Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama._

* * *

Once the five minute break began, the Boy Wonder took one long swig of the coffee he grabbed. The smooth drink made him sigh in content as the others engaged in chatting about the episodes or training, all menial conversations not worth his time.

Except for one: "Is Eren also a target or not?"

He picked up it was Annie's monotone voice on the other couch. "Of course, Eren is a target. A high priority one at that," Zeke said, catching her and everyone else's attention. "Eren will eat my-our father and gain what I presume is the Attack Titan, given how the King of the Walls holds the Coordinate." The fate of his father rang hollow in his chest. His brother's fate, on the other hand, the one that would be quite clearly forced upon him, made him steel his resolve.

"My suggestion would be to grab Eren sometime after the fall as we don't know if he can control his powers by the time he enlists. So retrieving both of them as soon as possible would not only be beneficial to us but also render Paradis no longer a threat. A win for all sides except for the ones on the island, of course." The reality of what the government would do once they get their hands on the Founding Titan before him was one of his greatest concerns. Alongside the issue of finding someone who he trusted enough to use the powerful Titan's abilities for him.

Then by some odd twist of fate, Eren was shown to him. If he could just get him to see what their father planned to do and his own solution to the suffering of Eldians, then maybe he'll finally have the key part of his plan. _Yes, I can save him from the will of father and have him become the Founding Titan out of his own choice. By doing so, I'm refusing to be him and try to foolishly convince Eren with lies or worse._ He stopped himself from getting too emotional.

"But..." Bert paused in thought, "how are we supposed to do all of that during our mission? I don't think it'll be easy for us to bring back both of them and then destroy all the inhabitants around the same time."

"Not to mention, wasn't your father the holder of the power first? He'll probably use his Titan to defend himself and Eren, too. It won't be an easy fight because all of you will be at your limits already from breaking the gates and doing transportation duty," Pieck said. She eyed his face to get a clue on what his thoughts might be, and as always didn't make comment on how some part of what he said felt off to her.

Porco, who kept quiet until now, spoke up. "I'm not an expert or anything when it comes to this, but shouldn't your transformations and Titans draw in members of their military? With the fall of Wall Maria happening they would be twice as cautious for any signs of activity. I don't mean they can beat you but they'll be annoying to deal with."

While Reiner didn't have the best of views of Zeke at the moment, he refused to be bitter about it if the change in plans would truly be beneficial. "Um, maybe when the Wall falls, we should find Eren while were infiltrating the refugee camp. If I remember right, he was unconscious so that would make him an easier target."

"When and how?" Annie deadpanned. "He was on the last boat which left after you busted down the gate. So he would have a head start on us on top of being surrounded by thousands of other refugees. Finding him and which forest he was taken to while ensuring our success is like Bert said, too difficult and dangerous."

Pieck jolted a bit upon realizing something. "Wait, how did Eren end up on a bed in a refugee camp? Shouldn't this mean him and his father were not alone together in the forest?"

Zeke's grip on the handle threatened to crack it. There were too many uncertainties and flaws for his liking.

"In my opinion," Bert spoke a bit timidly, "I think it would be best to go through with the infiltration into the military. Even though it's not the fastest option, we have the chance to gain information and keep an eye on Eren."

He frowned deeply. "...Fine then. I suppose you three can carry out the mission to flush out the Coordinate as planned. Then you can capture Eren on the side when the opportunity presents itself." He hit the button on the remote with reluctance. If truly no other option occurs, then he'll just have take matters into his own hands and try to undo the brainwashing of his brother far later. He took an odd comfort in picturing himself as the Mr. Xaver to Eren, in a more brotherly sense of course.

**"Hey, you!"**

All of them snapped to attention, their backs going ramrod straight and hands twitching to salute the instructor.

It broke the seriousness from before when they sheepishly relaxed.

**"Sir!" Armin placed a fist over his chest for the man.**

"I wonder what their salute means?" Pieck tilted her head at the pose.

"Looks like it has something to do with their hearts unlike how ours is watching over the Motherland," Porco guessed.

**"Who the hell are you!"**

**"I'm Armin Arlet from Shiganshina, sir!"**

**"I see! That's a ridiculous name! Did your parents give it to you?!"**

**"It was my grandfather, sir!"**

**"Arlet! Why are you here!"**

**He squeezed his eyes shut. "To contribute to humanity's victory, sir!"**

**"How very admirable of you! You should make first-rate Titan feed!"**

Reiner and Zeke shuddered at the memory of their first few days in training and evaluation. More than once they had accidentally gotten a faceful of dirt while running through trenches.

**"Third row! About face!" Keith grabbed his head and turned it around like a doll. **

**"And who the hell are you?" He grilled into a different blond trainee.**

**"Sir! Thomas Wagner from Trost District!"**

**"I can't hear you!"**

**Thomas flinched and repeated himself. "I'm Thomas Wagner!"**

Watching this almost made them wish they had Magath in here to give them some useful insights.

So instead they settled for imagining his no-nonsense attitude shift to dumbfounded after they hand him the notebook and tell him what they saw. A highly amusing thought for them, indeed.

**"I told you to speak up! Go practice sounding off properly in the barracks!"**

**"Look at them go." A grey-haired man walked a few steps ahead of his subordinate.**

**"Next, who are you!" He bombarded another trainee off-screen. **

**"You went through the same thing when you started as a trainee, didn't you?" The two watched the process, almost appearing nostalgic. "It takes me back."**

**"Mina Carolina from Trost, sir!"**

_I like her name. It sounds cute and simple,_ Pieck thought, writing it down alongside Thomas.

**"Wrong! You're from a pigsty!" he yelled. "You're less than livestock!"**

**"Yes, sir! I am less than livestock!" Mina shouted back in a panic, which was a mistake. "Wrong! I tell you what you are and aren't"**

"I expected him to say 'You descendants of pigs!' Personally, it was my favorite one." Porco said.

"Mine would be 'Are you aiming to be an honorary Marleyn or get mocked by a real one?'" Pieck added.

**"What's he trying to accomplish by intimidating them?" The subordinate asked.**

**"It's a rite of passage. Their prior identities are forcibly discarded, leaving only blank slates from which true soldiers can be produced," he explained over Keith's shouts towards a young male trainee.**

_The same process must have been applied to us when we were younger. _A frown formed on Zeke's lips. _How does one create a blank slate on children anyway?_

**"It's a necessary step along the harsh path laid out for them."**

**"Fourth row, about face!"**

**The young man noticed he walked past Annie. "But why is he skipping a few recruits?"**

"Annie you look gorgeous and your hair got longer too!" Pieck cooed.

"Uh, thanks."

**"Those who already underwent a rite of passage need not repeat it. No doubt they walked through hell itself two years ago. It's written all over their faces." **

**Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren, and a freckled girl named Ymir were shown.**

They don't know about the girl with freckles but they did go through a different kind of hell.

Everyone on the left couch felt grateful they didn't have to go through cadet life again.

**"Well, let's go." They left while the rite of passage continued in a _very _close shot of Keith yelling. **

Some jolt at the sudden noise.

**"Who the hell are you!"**

**"Jean Kirstein from Trost, sir!" A rather long-faced and brown-haired trainee said back.**

Pieck flipped to a new page to continue her 'individuals of interest' category. Her hand was cramping from all the writing, but there must be a reason for the T.V. to be focusing on these trainees instead of all the others. At the bottom, she put a note that so many of them come from Trost.

**"What are you doing here!"**

**Instead of panicking like the others, Jean smiled. "To join the Military Police and live in the Interior, sir." Eren glanced his way.**

"Sounds like he wants to live the easy life in what I'm guessing is Wall Sina." Porco crossed his arms. "Y'know at least he's honest about being selfish, unlike the others who I bet are making up shit to look good."

"He's not any different than us." The group with the exception of Zeke, who only quirked a brow, stiffened at Annie's words. "We're fighting to live better lives while everyone else is stuck where they are. Honorary Marleyan is basically what living in the Interior is for them."

"Oh, that's what you meant. I thought you..." Reiner trailed off when he realized Annie didn't look interested in what he assumed about her._ Or is that her normal face? I honestly can't tell sometimes._

"You're on the mark about that, Annie," Zeke said. "There wouldn't be nearly half as much candidates if they didn't dangle it in front of everyone's face. Regardless of our history, the boy's honesty caught my interest."

"I wonder what their Interior is like to make it so special," Bert asked.

Little did he know, Pieck had already made a small list of reasons why. "Luxury and social status aside. The Interior provides the best defense because of its placement and is where the King should be. Hmm, there must be a lot of guards surrounding him too. A perfect position to gather information really."

"So are you saying that's why we joined their military?" Reiner asked and received a nod as a reply. It brought more clarity for the group on why the trio would spend almost a fourth of their life in service.

Bert turned back to the screen paused on Jean's face, but not before he caught Reiner mumble something. "But why does he look like such a prick to me?"

**"Oh, so you wanna live in the Interior, do you?"**

**"Yes, sir." Keith suddenly headbutted Jean, making him go down on his knees and clutch his head.**

**"Who gave you permission to sit?!"**

The sight was both brutal and amusing. "Extra measures must be taken to mold him into a soldier," Zeke said in approval.

**Keith wasn't done with the boy. "If you can't even handle **_**that**_**, you'll never make it into the Military Police!"**

**"And who the hell are you? What did you come here for?!"**

**"I'm Marco Bott from Jinae in the south side of Wall Rose!" he replied, smiling innocently. "I came to join the Military Police and pledge my life and body to the king!"**

**Keith took said innocence and crushed it into dust. "Is that so? A noble objective, indeed. Go ahead and strive for it. But just so you know," his voice lowered as he got in his face, "the king doesn't want your pathetic excuse of a life and body."**

Zeke was reminded of the dread he felt when Magath was his instructor before he found himself. He snapped his attention back to the T.V. and was glad the two of them were more likely to share a cup of coffee and strategies.

**He moved onto a boy with a shaved head. "You're next! And just who the hell are you?!"**

**"Connie Springer! I'm from Ragako Village on the southern side of Wall Rose!"**

Though they've only seen it a few times, even they knew Connie did the salute wrong.

**"You have it backwards, Connie Springer!" Keith lifted and squeezed the boy's head as if he was nothing. "It was the first thing you were taught! This salute expresses your resolve to give your heart to the people!"**

_Oh, so that's what it means,_ Pieck and Zeke made sure to remember it. Knowing the ideals that drive a nation's military is important information. It could make them easier to predict and launch psychological attacks.

**"Is your heart on your right side?!"**

**A few rows behind Connie was a girl. **

When Zeke's eyes landed on her, he looked down at the coffee mug in his hand to make sure it wasn't drugged. Because no one, absolutely _no one_, with enough common sense would do the stunt he just saw.

**A girl with a potato in one hand and the other folded at her back. Then a crunch echoed.**

Dead silence filled the room. Their faces mirrored the many opened mouth and wide-eyed trainees in the training field. Hell, if a murder were to happen at the moment it probably would have given them less of a reaction.

**Oblivious to the scene she caused, she kept on chewing. The only sound that was audible on both sides of the screen. **

**"Hey, you. What the hell are you doing?" He dropped Connie.**

They braced themselves for him to shout his head off.

**Despite all signs pointing to Keith talking to her, she took another bite, much to the trainees' shock, and for the guy behind her, horror.**

**Keith was in her face in an instant. "I'm talking to you! Who the hell are you?!"**

**She chewed, swallowed, and saluted all under a second. "I'm Sasha Braus from Dauper in the south of Wall Rose, sir!"**

"She's still holding the potato!"

"Way too late to toss it now."

"Pfft! Imagine if her instructor found a random potato on the ground. He'd be so confused, I know I would."

**"Sasha Braus." He towered over her. "What's that you're holding in your right hand?"**

**"A steamed potato, sir! I happened to find one in the kitchen that was ready to eat so I couldn't help myself!"**

Porco slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a slew of laughter, which made him sound more like a clogged faucet sputtering out water.

"Huh, why- I don't..." Bert felt the gears turning his thoughts start to smoke.

**"You stole it? Why? Why did you decide to eat it now of all places?"**

**"It looked delicious and it was getting cold, so I gave it shelter in my stomach."**

No one was able to hold back their laughter.

"It sounds logical to me," Pieck broke out into a wide smile.

Zeke didn't bother hiding his amused grin. "A true genius we have here."

"Yeah, even if she has a potato for a brain!" Reiner wheezed through his chuckles, adding to everyone's amusement.

**"No, I don't understand. Why did you eat the potato?"**

A small, almost missable smile appeared on Annie's face at Keith's complete and utter confusion. Imagining how her future self and the others were reacting to the absurd event made it grow a fraction.

**"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?"**

"And I thought Eren had a death wish," Porco snickered.

**"Here's half of it for you." She presented him with a piece she reluctantly broke off.**

"Oh dear," Pieck smothered a giggle, "I would call barely that a third."

**"Half?"**

"This keeps getting better and better," Porco said as he slicked back the strands of hair that fell during his outburst.

Bert nodded in agreement, especially when Sasha made a face that says 'I'm in the clear!' A far cry from the truth as it immediately showed her running alone.

**"Hey, that potato girl's still running."**

**"Wow...She's been at it for five hours now."**

Reiner's brows shot up at the time. _I'd probably pass out or flat out die after the third hour!_

**"Her reaction when he told her to run until the sun dropped was nothing compared to when he told her she's not getting any food."**

"It could have been worse," Pieck said with a light tone. "I was ready to cross off her name and put her down as the first trainee casualty."

"No joke, I thought he was going to kill her for a second," Porco replied. _When was the last time I've laughed this much? _The thought popped up when he realized the grin on his face had yet to disappear. He was so busy with the Warrior program, mulling over why he wasn't picked; when by all means he should have, and his brother for the longest time. If he had to be blunt, there wasn't much for him to smile about anyway. He wasn't like Marcel, who managed to raise the morale of any group by simply standing there.

It annoyed him a bit knowing that the source of the most amusement he's had in the last few months was from watching his enemies.

**"Dauper is a small village of hunters up in the mountains, right?" Connie asked.**

**"What's that?" Eren looked to the side to see a horse-drawn carriage full of people heading out the training area.**

**"Dropouts. They requested a transfer to the reclaimed lands."**

**"Already? It's only the first day." **

**"The weak have no choice but to leave." The small group turned to Eren. "They'd prefer picking up rocks and pulling weeds."**

His brother's words stung his chest. Before the miracle of meeting his mentor, he pictured himself gladly hopping into the wagon to go home if not for his parents. Then again, if his parents did allow him to quit the Warrior program, they would spend day and night teaching him the "true" Eldian history. Something he was thankfully spared of while living with his grandparents.

Zeke's focus wavered for a brief minute when he recalled the look his grandfather had after he sold out his parents: pure regret and sadness.

Annie let out a quiet sigh. She almost felt...disappointed in a sense by what Eren said. To her, the weak should not be looked down upon for wanting to do what's normal for them or contribute a different way. _It's only human to have flaws and strengths that make you suited for certain paths. Blaming them for acknowledging they can't handle the pressure is- _The best word Annie could come up with was arrogant.

Porco grunted in disapproval. "For someone who hasn't made it past the first day, he seems awfully confident he won't be in the same category. At least potato girl started training even if it was punishment."

**"That reminds me. We never heard where you're from or anything," Marco said to him.**

**He put a hand on Armin's shoulder. "I'm from Shiganshina, same as him."**

**"Oh, I see…"**

**"Then you were there on _that _day too." Connie's surprise turned to excitement. "Did you see it? The Colossal Titan?!"**

The mood died down even further at Connie's tactless question.

_They're going to talk about me and...the things they've seen..._Bert felt discomfort wriggle its way under his skin. He really didn't want to hear what came next.

**"Yeah…"**

**Once the sun had set, the trainees had gone inside the mess hall, and a crowd had formed around Eren. "I already told you, I saw it."**

**"Really?" gasped Thomas.**

**"How big was it?"**

**"Tall enough to look right over the Wall," Eren replied.**

"Can't they ask Armin or Mikasa?" Pieck frowned a little at how they were asking what should be _very_ personal questions.

"Unlike them I'm sure Eren's happy to answer _all_ of their questions," Porco said bluntly.

**"What?! I heard it stepped over the Wall!" **

**"Me, too!"**

**"I heard the same in my village, too!"**

"I'm pretty sure our mission would have ended sooner if my Titan was that big," Bert mumbled.

"_Any_ war would have ended sooner if that were true," Porco said back.

Reiner wondered if they'll say something about him.

"**No, it wasn't **_**that**_ **gigantic."**

**"What did it look like?" Mina asked.**

**"It had barely any skin and its mouth was enormous"**

Bert felt weird hearing his Titan be so openly discussed. The most he'll hear about himself outside of warzones is short greetings from passerby on the streets or in newspapers. "The God of Destruction Flattens Nation" and "The Pillars of Marley" were a few headlines of the papers he's read with his father recently.

**The crowd gasped. "What about the Armored Titan that broke through Wall Maria?"**

**Eren took a sip of his soup and said, "Even though people call it that, it looked like a normal Titan to me."**

The holder of said Titan sputtered indignantly. "A normal Titan?! How dare that bastard call me a normal Titan! If he knew of the honor, dedication, and meaning behind our powers he wouldn't..." No one was really sure who Reiner was talking to at this point.

"Zeke," Porco said over the ranting at his right," your brother is an-"

"Yes, yes, he's an idiot I get it," he interrupted, waving a hand at him.

"You forgot to add blind but good enough, I guess."

**At another table, Reiner drank from his mug.**

The younger Reiner took in a deep breath after his outburst finally finished. He stared at his other self, who appeared to not care at the perceived insult at all. _How do I stay so calm after hearing him? _Recalling the situation he was in, shame swelled in his chest..._What can _I_ do to be like my older self right now? Ugh, I can't afford to screw up the mission because I couldn't keep myself in check._

**"Th-Then, what are normal Titans like?"**

**Eren faltered at the question. The memory of his mother being lifted to the Smiling Titan's jaws appeared. His spoon fell into the dish and he covered his mouth. The group fell silent. "Guys, that's enough questions. I'm sure he has memories he'd rather not relive," Marco said to all of them.**

**"Sorry for being so-" Connie was cut off by Eren.**

**"That's not it!" He took a bite of his bread. "Actually, Titans aren't such a big deal. Once we master operating the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, they'll be no match for us!"**

Multiple brows were raised and they recalled what Porco said before.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Someone needs to get reality to smack him in the face before death does."

**Jean listened to Eren's spiel with disinterest, his head resting on his hand. "We finally have the chance to become soldiers. I just got emotional, that's all. I'm going to join the Survey Corps and drive the Titans out of this world! I'm gonna slaughter-"**

**"Whoa, what are you crazy?" Jean butted in. "Did you just say you're gonna join the Survey Corps?"**

**"Yeah, that's right. Aren't you the one who wants to join the Military Police and live the easy life?" Eren gave him a look.**

**"I'm all about being honest, you see. It's much better than being, say," Jean said smirking, "a loser who acts tough but is actually scared shitless."**

Porco felt conflicted, to say the least. "I actually agree with him, but his smug face makes me automatically want to say no."

"Hmm, I don't know. He kind of reminds me of you," Pieck said much to his chagrin.

**Eren knocked over his chair. "Are you trying to say something?"**

**"Hey, stop it," Marco tried to diffuse the situation.**

Zeke gave a slight nod. "Having a brawl on the first day won't make you look good to your superiors."

**Jean got up to go face-to-face with Eren. Their stare match was interrupted, however, by bells ringing in the distance. After a moment, Jean sighed. "Whatever, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to judge how you think." He held out his hand. "Let's call even with this."**

As someone who always listens for Zeke's subtle lies, Pieck found the apology to be hilarious.

**"Yeah, same here. I overreacted." Eren 'shook' his hand with Jean's.**

"That was more slapping his hand away than an apology," Bert said in a mix of humor and nervousness.

Annie didn't need to use her intuition to know he was lying and how it's far from over between them. Especially if she was interpreting the next scene correctly.

**Seeing her friend leave, Mikasa followed after him and so happened to pass by where Jean stood. Time moved in slow motion for the boy. "H-Hey, you!" Jean blushed when the girl looked at him.**

_What happened to all that confidence a minute ago? _Porco rolled his eyes at the change in attitude.

Bert and Reiner just felt second hand embarrassment at the scene.

The complete opposite of them was Annie, who could literally care less about this at the moment.

**"Uh, I've just never seen anyone who looks like you around before. S-Sorry! You have really pretty black hair."**

**"Thanks," was all Mikasa said before promptly leaving.**

The group was on the verge of breaking into laughter.

**Jean chased after her but stopped on the porch, where he got a view of her walking alongside Eren.**

**"Whatever. Give me a break."**

**"You're always so impulsive when you get emotional."**

**"Not this again. Shouldn't you be more worried about your hair and less about me?" Eren casually flipped her long hair to prove his point. **

Pieck couldn't help but smile at the boy's rotten luck. _Love comes with a price._

**"It's long enough to get tangled when we're doing training."**

**Mikasa rubbed a lock between two fingers. "Fine, I'll cut it."**

Zeke cupped his chin after a thought popped into his mind. "Why don't you two cut your hair as well? Eren does have a point here," he asked the girls.

The two blinked at the question. "We can just tie up our hair," Pieck shrugged.

"Wouldn't having shorter hair be easier than tying it up every time? Plus it's less likely to get in the way during fights." Reiner asked while pointing to his own blond hair. The other boys nodded along.

"My hair doesn't bother me inside my Titan and neither does Pieck's. If it did get in the way then we would've done something about it a long time ago." Annie both answered and ended the conversation with her flat tone. Without being aware of it, she reached for the locks of hair framing her face and felt a tad uncomfortable at the notion of cutting it. The way it was now was normal for her...and somewhere in herself, she viewed it as one of the few things that can be seen as feminine in her childhood. Not pretty like Pieck said, but it is something most other girls her age would have.

**Watching this conversation from afar, Jean looked like his soul had departed from his body. "How short do you want it to be?" she asked, unknowingly adding to his pain.**

Bert was torn between laughing and pitying him, unlike Reiner who was guilty of doing the former.

Zeke was thankful he won't have to sit through anymore silly fumbling, but he did expect some friction between the three trainees. On another note, if Eren did have feelings for Mikasa then he'll need to know love is a bottomless well that leads to ones own downfall.

If that advice doesn't work, then Zeke had assigned himself as the one who would tell Eren children are bad and all the steps on how not to have them.

**Walking past him, Connie was humming a little tune, oblivious to Jean's state. Without saying anything, Jean wiped his hand against Connie's back. "Hey! What're you doing?! What did you just wipe on me?!" he demanded while checking his back.**

**"My faith in humanity."**

The room exploded into a fit of giggles and snickers. Annie, Bert, and Reiner felt like they were going to have an interesting three years to spend with them.

"Hey, potato girl finished her running."

"Oh, you might have missed it earlier but her name isn't actually potato girl. Turns out its Sasha," Pieck said.

"I'm not an idiot. I was just- you know what, never mind." Porco slumped further into his seat. _She says that stupid nickname she gave me all the time. But apparently it's weird if I'm saying one- and why am I getting so worked up about this?! _

**Regardless of what she was called, her body collapsed onto the dirt like a corpse. A figure in the darkness walked towards her, their footsteps near silent.**

It was most likely them being paranoid but they felt on edge at whoever it might be in the shadows.

**Sasha sniffed the air a few times.**

"Who could-" Reiner didn't get the chance to finish as Bert recoiled back at Sasha's glowing red eyes snapping open. His friend's hands shot up out of reflex thus smacking against his face no thanks to their height difference.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Reiner! Are you okay?" he fretted.

Porco glanced at the scuffle at his right and smirked. _Wimps, _ignoring the fact he also jumped a little.

**In her frenzy, Sasha lunged at the item a blond trainee was holding. The trainee watched in shock, and perhaps horror, as Sasha went down on all fours.**

Through the stars dancing across his vision, Reiner gasped out loud, "She's a food demon!"

What he said was completely absurd, but everyone really did think she looked like one or to a lesser degree a rabid animal.

**The food demon came to her senses and realized she stuffed her face with bread.**

**"It was all I could save you," said her fellow trainee. "But...You should drink some water first." She held up a waterskin, the background becoming whimsical.**

_She looks kinda cute-wait, what?_ Reiner shook his head. _Jeez, I must've gotten hit in the face harder than I thought._

**"A goddess. Are you a goddess?"**

**The freckled girl from the introduction ceremony came up to them. "Hey, what're you doing?"**

**"Well...She's been running all day long." Sasha began to eat the bread frantically, fearing it might be taken away. **

**"Seems like you're just trying to do a good deed," Ymir said with disapproval.**

**Sasha swallowed down the last of the bread and then plopped onto the girl's lap. Though her face mouth was covered in crumbs, she fell asleep almost instantly.**

_She looks like the aftermath of Eren if the bread Mikasa shoved down his throat went wrong,_ Bert blinked.

**"Was it just for the sake of potato girl? Were your efforts worthwhile?"**

**She didn't say ****anything. Blue eyes stared up at brown ones for a moment. "Whatever. Let's just carry her back to her bed." Ymir heaved the passed out girl onto her back.**

**"Are you trying to do a good deed as well?"**

**"I'm just doing her a favor so she'll be in my debt. Her stupidity could come in handy later."**

_Interesting reason,_ Porco thought eyeing her face.

**The next morning, the trainees started their first day of 3D Maneuver Gear training. **

Pieck perked up and jotted down a detailed description of the equipment used to train their enemies. She also figured it would be extremely hard to mess up three stakes in the ground, and drew a small, but intelligible sketch in the margins.

**"First," Keith announced to the trainees, "your aptitude will be tested! Those who fail are not even worthy to serve as bait!**** You'll be sent to the fields!"**

**Multiple trainees were lifted off the ground with various degrees of success, much to the small crowds and their instructor's judgment.**

**"These are only just the bare fundamentals." The silver-haired superior approached the session alongside the same young man. "Still, you can determine a person's knack for 3D gear-mobility at this stage." Something caught his eye. **

**"Observe. Completely steady. She intuitively knows what she's supposed to do. That's what aptitude is all about."**

Zeke studied Mikasa's slightly swaying form in the air. _I haven't the faintest clue on what their other training might include. But at least I know Eren has someone considered skilled to keep him safe._ A little voice also pointed out how she could get in the way, but he dismissed it for now.

**"It looks like we have many talented trainees this year."**

**Connie, Sasha, and Jean were balancing with a little difficulty. Sasha, in particular, didn't look bothered at all.**

**"Uh, what about him?" **

**"He's talented in his own way." He pushed up his spectacles. "Sometimes, no matter how hard people try, they are incapable of success."**

**Eren swung, upside-down in front of everyone.**

"Oh no..."

"Serves him right for boasting so much."

"If he doesn't get shipped to the fields maybe this will teach him a valuable lesson on humility."

Annie wasn't sure about Mikasa, but almost everyone needs to practice and hone their skills even if they have talent. Eren shouldn't be an exception to this rule.

**Keith got on one knee to scold him at eye-level. "What the hell are you doing, Yeager?! Raise your upper body!"**

**The crowd around him taunted, whispered, and ****looked surprised****.**

_**What is this? How am I supposed to...**_**Eren was horrified. _This can't be for real._**

Reiner was reminded of how he was called the bottom candidate despite his best efforts. All those days of frustration and desperation rested in the back of his mind as he watched Eren humiliate himself.

* * *

**The evening had come and their first training had passed...except in the case of Eren.**

**"You can do it if you focus on the basics," Mikasa instructed him. Her and Armin were assisting him long after everyone had left. "Don't overthink things. Pay attention to keeping your balance centered, then lowly place your weight into the belts on your waist and feet."**

The trio made a mental note of the tips. If they initially struggle with the equipment then it would make them look more convincing, but it's best not to risk screwing up spectacularly and getting sent away.

**"You can do it if you stay calm," Armin added. "Even I did it, after all."**

Porco knitted his brows. "If the kid who has arms that would probably snap like twigs at the prospect of lifting did better. Then there might be something wrong here."

Reiner opened his mouth to counter what he said, not for the reason to defend Armin, however. Then a hand on his shoulder made him turn to see Bert shake his head and gesture towards the oldest Warrior. Knowing what he meant, he faltered and simmered in his seat with annoyance.

**"Okay, I feel like I've got it this time. Lift me up, Armin." His friend nodded and began to crank him up. One second. Eren didn't even last one second before he slammed his head down on the solid ground.**

It was his brother and it's rude, but a small chuckle escaped Zeke before he covered it by pretending to take a sip of coffee. He shouldn't have felt too bad, anyway, since almost everyone else found the suddenness of his failure amusing. Porco and Reiner, in particular, barked out a "Ha!"

Related to Zeke or not, the boy kind of had it coming.

**Night had rolled around once again, but it was the complete opposite compared to the one before in the mess hall.**

**"Hey, Daz, isn't he the one who said he was gonna slaughter all the Titans yesterday? I guess it's off to the fields for him ****tomorrow." The topic of their mocking had a bandage wrapped around his head, completely stunned.**

**"Yeah, useless kids don't deserve food." It showed an injured Eren being supported by his two friends. **

Their amusement fizzled out at seeing the steam rise out of his head.

"He was so close to transforming," Bert said.

Zeke felt himself relax. "He would have gotten killed or worse if he did shift in an area full Titan slaying freaks. I don't know how but we should be glad no one saw it or brushed it off as a trick of the light."

**"Eren." Mikasa knocked him out of his daze. "There's no point worrying about it."**

**"You can just learn to do it tomorrow," Armin reassured.**

**"How pathetic. At this rate, I'll never be able to slaughter them all."**

**"You should just forget about that altogether," Mikasa spoke up.**

Everyone remembered his fury and determination back when he made his vow and doubted that unless he was kicked from the Training Corps on the spot, he would keep on trying.

**"What did you say?"**

**"I'm saying you should forget about becoming a soldier. Fighting isn't about simply throwing your life away."**

"She's not wrong, but Eren to me is the type of idiot who wouldn't understand what she means until he experiences real fighting firsthand," Annie said.

**"Hey, now! Have you forgotten everything that happened _that_ day?! Do you really think you can just convince me to quit?!"**

_I don't think she'll have to if your instructors don't make you leave first,_ Bert thought, a bit exasperated. She had been trying to get Eren to drop his goal for what must have been years now, even before that day. It was a bit too late and ridiculous to turn back now when they had already enlisted, and suggesting so would add another layer to Eren's stubbornness. His seemingly _endless_ amounts of stubbornness and pride.

**"Huh? Why not?!"**

**"Because whether you can become a soldier or not isn't your decision."**

Zeke nodded, almost appearing melancholy. "Sound advice. Many things in life aren't going to happen just because you choose to go down that path. We, of all people, should know that some decisions are entirely out of our control."

It wasn't hard for them to think of a list.

**Eren flinched at her words. **

**The bell rang once again. Trainees cleared the tables and proceeded to leave.**

**"I'm not saying you should return to the fields by yourself." Mikasa missed her two best friends stood and leave without her. "You don't need to worry. Because wherever you go I'll go with you." Instead of seeing what she expected would be Eren's angered face, or hopefully, him relenting. She saw Sasha in his seat, the mess hall around them empty.**

_Her again?_ Reiner wondered if he should be worried. His eyes flickered between Bert and the girl.

**"So, um...What you're saying is that I can have that?" Sasha pointed at her unfinished food.**

**Mikasa held up the bread to her joy filled face. Then she took a bit out of it.**

"I didn't expect her to be so bitter," Pieck said with a smile.

"To be fair," Porco smirked at Sasha's face, "potato girl probably ate all of her own food already."

**In the boy's bunks, Eren had grown desperate for help.**

**"You're asking me for tips? Sorry," Connie said smugly. "I'm just naturally gifted. All I can say is you gotta 'feel' it."**

Reiner wasn't sure why he was feeling so defensive lately, but Connie's tone ticked him off as though he was the one being mocked instead.

**Jean wasn't sympathetic either. "How about you give me a tip...on how to stay sane after completely humiliating ****yourself."**

Some of them winced. It truly would have sucked to be in Eren's position right now. All that talk only to fail on the first and even second try. At least all of them managed to excel in some way, shape, or form to be chosen out of all the initial Subjects of Ymir candidates.

**"C'mon, guys! I'm begging you here."**

**"But didn't you say yesterday, 'The untalented should just leave?" Eren looked mortified. "Wait, no. Wasn't it 'The weak have no choice but to leave?'"**

"Ouch," was all Pieck said. _Having his words thrown back at him. They really want to twist the knife in his wound._

**"Please! I heard both of you are really good! Bertholdt, Reiner!" Eren begged them.**

The two froze at the sight of their future selves.

**Reiner had crossed his arms and took a moment before speaking. "Sorry, but I don't think there's really a trick to hanging still. I can't think of any helpful advice to give you, either."**

**Eren looked dejected.**

**"I guess we'll have to hope for the best tomorrow." Armin was stopped from leaving when Bert asked him a question.**

**"Um...You two are from Shiganshina, aren't you?"**

Everyone noticed how their voices changed. The older Reiner, in particular, sounded deeper and gruffer.

**"Yeah, we are," Armin answered him.**

**"Then you should know firsthand how terrifying the Titans are. So why are you trying to become soldiers?"**

**"Unlike Eren, I didn't witness the Titan threat with my own eyes," Armin said. "It's just I decided I couldn't sit there and do nothing after the Royal Government forced people into that absolutely awful retrieval operation."**

**"I see."**

**"What about the two of you?"**

**Bert looked down. "Reiner and I are from a small mountain village on the southeast side of Wall Maria."**

The other and younger Bert paid close attention to the fabricated backstory.

**The two caught onto something. "Wait, you're from-"**

**"Yeah," Bert continued his story. "Unlike the bustling towns along the rivers, we didn't receive word right away. The Titans showed up before the information did. " A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.**

**"It was around dawn. The livestock started getting agitated, and these strange rumblings kept getting louder and louder. At some point, I realized they were footfalls of some sort. And then, when I rushed to open the window..." A Titan stared down at him. "After that I, um, don't really remember. It was all chaotic and-"**

**"Hey, why are you suddenly bringin' that up for?" Reiner interrupted him.**

"I have to hand it to you, Hoover. I didn't think you had it in yourself to make up a good cover story," Porco said.

"Thank you?" Bert wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or not.

**Bert apologized. "Anyway, my point is that you guys are different from _them_."**

**"Them?"**

**"The people who've never experienced the horror of the Titans," Bert explained.**

**"Hey." Reiner put a hand on his friend's arm. The others in the cabin were smiling, goofing off, or lounging around.**

**"Most of them are here to protect their social status," Bert said. The four had cloaks draped over themselves and held a lantern to see through the night. "You're seen as a coward if you choose industrial work when you turn twelve. Society has pushed them into becoming trainees."**

It was a bit jarring for them to listen to an older version of the person currently sitting in the same room. That didn't lessen the impact of his words, however.

For Reiner, he would say society didn't push him to become a Warrior, but his own drive to help his family did.

Zeke questioned if it was the prejudiced society him and his parents grew up in or all the latter's fault.

_Why did I_ _join?_ Porco thought back to his respected and talented brother.

**"I'm no different," he continued, "I enrolled to join the Military Police so I could live safely in the Interior. If that doesn't happen, I might just give up entirely. I don't have a free will of my own, you see."**

**In the darkness around them with nothing but a lantern for a little light. "There's no shame in valuing your own life," Armin assured him.**

**They stepped over a barbed-wire fence. "I'm going back to the hometown we lost. That's all I care about right now. I will do it, no matter what," Reiner vowed.**

He narrowed his eyes at the shadows covering Reiner's features. _Why do Annie and Bert seem the same, but not him? __What the hell could have changed him in the span of five years to go from meek to intimidating?_ Porco forced himself to focus back on T.V. after Bert asked something.

**"I..."**

Bert averted his eyes when he saw the worst moment of Eren's life.

**"I decided I have to kill them. I decided I have to slaughter all the Titans with my own two hands."**

**"So, your encounter with the Titans didn't break your will?" Bert asked.**

**"No. For now, I'm just worried about becoming a soldier."**

**They stopped before a drop. Above them, the clouds parted to reveal to them a lake glistening in the moonlight. "Start off by readjusting the belts," said Reiner. "You'll be just fine tomorrow. Eren Yeager was it?"**

**"Yeah, thanks. You're Reiner Braun right?"**

Tension rose in Porco's body. Perhaps he was simply going crazy from watching all of their antics, but he swore he saw Marcel in the way Reiner acted. A thought he didn't even want to consider earlier pestered him. Because there was no way his strong and talented brother would have died before obtaining the Coordinate.

**The next day had come and so did the moment of truth for him. "Eren Yeager, are you ready?**

**He gave him a nod. _I have to do it...I might not have the talent but I'm more determined than anyone else here. _****Keith let the public display of Eren's performance commence.**

_**I don't know the basics. I don't know the theory. But's it's all I've**_** got_! This is my weapon!_ The crowd watched in amazement at Eren staying upright before he face-planted onto the ground.**

Their expressions had matched the crowd until the last part.

Zeke could only look at the slouched form of his brother and sigh in disappointment.

**Eren was filled with despair. "No-I can still..."**

**"Let him down. Wagner, switch belts with Yeager," Keith ordered. **

**After doing so, Eren hovered perfectly in the air. "The equipment was faulty."**

"Yet he still managed to do it," Pieck said, her face turned thoughtful. "I guess this means his boasting was justifiable then."

"No, it really doesn't, Pieck..." Bert muttered.

**"The metal fitting on your belt was broken. Never seen these parts damaged before. I suppose we'll need to update the maintenance checklist."**

**"S-So...what's your decision?" Eren asked still suspended.**

**"You pass! Stay resolute and train hard!"**

"That's it?" Porco was expecting more with all the build up leading to his success.

Reiner shrugged and kept his eyes to the floor. "If I were him, I'd be happy the instructor gave me another chance at all to use a better belt."

"Of course you would," he scoffed.

**Eren pumped his fists into the air._ I did it! I actually did it!_ He honed in on one person in the crowd._ See that, Mikasa? I can do it! I can fight the Titans!_**

_**I don't need to depend on you anymore!**_

One of the few things Pieck hates the most was how often teamwork gets overlooked. Eren may say that now, but being able to depend on your comrades can sway the scales of life and death on the battlefield in her opinion. After all, her main weaponry needs people to man it.

**"Somehow he pulled it off..." Reiner said.**

**"His eyes say he's challenging you."**

**"No," Mikasa stared forward. "Now that we don't have to be separated, he's relieved."**

* * *

The first glimpse of half the group's new lives came to a close.

"So we have a food demon, a pair of freckled trainees, a lovesick prick, a tactless baldie, and a blond too similar looking to Armin. Anyone else I'm missing besides Eren and his friends?" Reiner listed them.

"Nope," Pieck said. "Those are pretty much all the listed trainees the T.V. showed us."

"It'll be an interesting three years with those devils, right Bert?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah," he replied. Confusion and a hint of sadness washed over his face. "I'm actually looking forward to see what they'll do the next time we see them."

* * *

_First chapter has been updated to have a more in depth reaction to the technology. All reviews are welcomed. _


	5. Episode 4- The Closing Ceremony

_Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama._

* * *

Slumped against the bathroom wall, Porco raked a hand through his hair. The disheveled strands were disturbed further from its usual combed back style, but that was the last thing on his mind.

Now all alone on the tiled floor, he could see why Zeke wanted to lock himself away in here. The quiet gave him a moment to think and fix his composure when it crumbled bit by bit. Faint chatter from the main room was still audible, but he rather have that than let the others see the pathetic state he was in.

"No, what could have… But I don't understand why then…" he mumbled. A knock at the door ripped him out of his trance.

"Porco," he heard Pieck's voice, "are you okay in there? You left all of a sudden without saying anything to us after the episode ended."

"I was fine until you bothered me," he said, narrowing his eyes at the door as if she could see him.

There was a pause and he almost thought she had left. "You're worried about Marcel, aren't you?"

"What made you guess that?" Porco's tone dripped with sarcasm. "For all you know, I just wanted to use the bathroom like a normal person." He pictured her face was the same neutral expression in contrast to the ideas on how to approach the situation racing through her mind. Unfortunately for him, Pieck didn't do the option he had to admit was naive to expect.

"Then why did your whole body tense up only when Eren and Reiner were talking?" she asked, still standing on the other side.

He added this moment to the rare occasions where he cursed Pieck's eye for detail._ Dammit all, why can't she just take the hint and leave already?!_ He smothered down the rising irritation in his chest and considered his options. As weird as Pieck could be, her insight on the matter might settle the problem he's been brooding over episodes ago. Or he could ignore her and let the issue fester in the back of his mind. The last thing he wanted was to have a debate or God forbid, a heart-to-heart.

"...Do you have any ideas on what happened to Marcel?" The words came out almost painfully. "And don't give me that crap about him being safe because we believe in him or I need to be patient. He should be there infiltrating with them already, just how much longer do I- we have to wait?"

"But maybe we will see him in this episode or the next one. Porco, I can't guarantee he's safe or he'll ever make an appearance, but remember the note said we can change the future. We have the opportunity to prepare everyone for anything right at our fingertips."

"Yeah, that's great and all but how are we supposed to change things we don't even know about?" His back straightened and he balled his hands to tight fists. Captured by the devils, his cover blown, eaten alive by Titans, and the unlikely chance of starvation were all possibilities going through his mind, but which fate was right?

"...I wouldn't have to think about this if I was on the mission," he said before he could stop himself. The implication would have made his brother chide him, but he wasn't there and neither were their superiors. _I can do more than bust down a gate or play soldier. I could protect Marcel for once from whatever could've hurt him…_

"I'm sorry to say this, but you can't blame everything on Reiner without coming across as a hypocrite."

A flare of anger rushed through him, but he found himself unable to make a retort that didn't involve snapping at her to take back what she said. Emotions lost to experience this round, which told him any stress caused by her wasn't worth shouting over unless he wanted a headache.

"Who said I was only blaming it all on _him_?" he grumbled and then regretted it. _What am I a five-year-old throwing a tantrum?_

"I know you think you're better," Pieck continued, "but getting angry at him and the government won't change their decision. Annie, Marcel, and even Bertholdt might face a situation where the power of the Titans won't be enough. So having you there wouldn't make any difference." She let out a barely audible sigh. "It's brave of you to want to help your brother, but there might be nothing we can do unless we gather more information."

Not wasting a second, Porco got to his feet and opened the door with an unneeded amount of force. "Then let's start the next episode already," he demanded. Instead of replying, she pointed and stared at the top of his head.

"Your hair doesn't look too bad when it's sticking out," Pieck reassured when he rushed to smooth it out. A doubtful look got sent her way as a result.

He glanced at the mirror behind him and brushed off his uniform for good measure. "I'm surprised none of you watched ahead without me," he snarked.

"Well, all of us were waiting for you to come out. Zeke's five-minute break ended while we were talking."

Porco's brows shot up. "What the- why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?! You made us waste so much time now!"

A small smile, which could almost be called sly if he didn't know her any better, grew on her face as they walked back to their seats. "I wouldn't say that. You looked like you really needed to vent to someone."

* * *

"What in the world were you two talking about that took so long?" Zeke asked them in a scolding manner after they sat down. "You're extremely lucky the only thing that stopped me from sending Annie over there to drag both of you back by your collars was the page you told me to read over, Pieck!"

"It's because Porco wanted some advice for a new hairstyle. I suggested he should stop brushing it back to look like his brother, but he argued it makes him look cooler." Pieck promptly picked up her notebook from Zeke's outstretched hand and paid no attention to the incredulous look the other boy gave her.

"You have an...interesting choice for hair consultants, Galliard. Not that I should judging, I barely give my appearance much thought at the end of the day," Zeke admitted.

Ignoring him, Porco glared at the source of muffled laughter on the other side of the room. "What's so funny, Braun?"

"Imagining you with a bowl cut, _Pock_," he shot back.

His blood began to boil the moment he heard the taunt fly out of his mouth. Pieck may have saved Reiner from being blamed for now but she couldn't predict the boldness- or in Porco's version, audacity- of his actions later. Much to his ever piling frustration, why did Reiner not only receive higher status but also a huge ego boost out of all of the chosen in recent years?

"Says the one who has-"

"I will not repeat myself," Zeke said. "If neither of you will behave then I won't hesitate to throw and lock you in the bathroom while we continue watching."

Effectively shut up by their Warchief, they settled for sending a side-eye look daring the other to mess up first.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," they replied, albeit with the same energy of a bored child in school, before the screen powered on.

_**"In the year 845-"**_

"Hey, Zeke, is there a skip or fast forward button?" Bert asked over the narration, unsure if doing so was allowed. It was less for the reason there was a stubborn pit in his stomach whenever he saw the future event, and more to save time rather than watch things they already know about.

"Nonsense," he instantly brushed the request off. "There might be something of value in this regardless of how long we have to suffer through it."

"I see..." Bert held back the disappointment in his voice and prayed it would be over soon.

_**"The Colossal Titan along with the Armored Titan appeared out of thin air and destroyed everything beyond the first Wall. Liberated from their century-long hunger, the Titans overran humanity once again. The abandonment of Wall Maria resulted in the loss of twenty percent of humanity's population and a third of its territory, and was forced to retreat behind Wall Rose."**_

**[Year 850: Two Years After Enlistment]**

**Rain poured over a forest, soaking everything beneath it. Unlike the trainees running through the muddy path, Keith kept pace with the horse he rode. "Too slow! Run faster, you blockheads!"**

Having broken off the unspoken challenge during the recap, Reiner, alongside everyone else, viewed the training with a sense of familiarity.

"At least we're not carrying any rifles this time," Reiner said relieved. Though he couldn't help but search for wherever his future self was onscreen. The possibility he could still be lagging behind others even when he would develop the build of an ox, was mortifying to say the least.

**"What's wrong, Arlert?! You're falling behind! Too heavy for you? Maybe you'd prefer if I let you drop your gear? If this were a real mission, you'd be Titan food already!" Keith galloped ahead of the fatigued trainee.**

**"Damn..." Armin gasped.**

**"Hand it over!" Reiner slung Armin's bag over his shoulders. "At this rate, you'll be joining the dropouts! We're being graded today!"**

Zeke turned to the younger, scrawnier Reiner. "I understand you're keeping up appearances, but that could have been one less soldier in their ranks," he pointed out.

Reiner gave him a weak shrug in response to his disapproval. "How am I supposed to know why?" Minus the few glimpses of training seen last episode, he expected to act more aloof or curt, not outright help them much to his bafflement.

"Considering this is you not even a decade from now. It isn't too outlandish of me to assume you would have some idea."

"I mean sure, but we're not the same though even if it's just by a few years." He's not going to lie, there were plenty of traits his other self had that he would love to share. But he was aware there were experiences he had yet to live through which shaped the older him physically and mentally.

Zeke eyed him for a moment before letting the matter go. People change overtime, he was a shining example of the phrase, after all. Followed by the reminder of said phrase was his question of if or when his allegiance will change in order to save everyone just as he and Mr. Xaver planned. _If I have to abandon Marley, so be it._ He crossed his arms as scenarios on how to reach the island passed through his mind.

_I'll be playing hardball for every side, but the Founding Titan and the future of Eldians will outweigh the consequences,_ Zeke justified whenever a plan with possible casualties occurred. _Plus I can alleviate the pain of anyone who opposes me along the way._

**"But your score will get lowered too, Reiner."**

**"Make an effort not to get caught then."**

Porco watched the interaction with a sour taste in his mouth. His brother was most likely dead. Alright, it's a bitter pill to swallow- in fact, it still was- but he acknowledged it was the future. He'll try his damned hardest to prevent it, but it was the future nevertheless. However, what Reiner was trying to pull went beyond unacceptable for him.

_What kind of game does he think he's playing here? Acting as if he's someone reliable or brave to make them adore him, _he sneered_. If this is his way of paying homage to Marcel, then why do it for a race he's been spouting __nonstop __is evil? What's there to gain from making "friends" with a bunch of rookies who probably haven't seen a Titan in their whole lives? Does he get some sort of sick satisfaction from this? _Each question added a small layer of bitterness on his opinion of the Warrior.

**Unbeknownst to them, Keith observed the entire exchange. _Reiner Braun. He has both a robust physique and mental strength. His comrades also have great trust and respect for him._**

Robust and respected were the last words Annie would use to describe the boy who sat next to her._ If anything those apply to Marcel more_, she thought, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. She'd be a fool to not connect the sudden leader-like qualities in him to the disappearance of their actual leader. The question was why and how this turn of events came to be.

A glance around the room told her she wasn't the only one who had a similar thought.

While he was glad his friend would experience a positive transformation, even if it was a mere act. Something felt wrong with this new behavior in Bert's eyes. The lack of their fourth teammate combined with Keith's description of Reiner only supported the feeling.

**I'd rather die than be a burden! Armin gritted his teeth and ran faster, snatching back his bag along the way.**

**_Armin Arlert,_ Keith continued. _Although he lacks physical strength, he demonstrates an extraordinary aptitude in the classroom._**

Their interest piqued when they realized what Keith was doing.

"What do you guys think he'll say about Annie and Bertholdt?" Reiner asked since his evaluation was already stated.

"He'd be crazy not to mention anything about either of your combat abilities," Porco said in disbelief.

"Do you think they have shooting practice? It would really boost my score or at least his opinion of me," Bert said, his face brightened at the prospect.

The discussion was cut short when the screen abruptly resumed playing to another training area. "What?" Zeke asked when they all stared at him. "I'm not going to pause for every little thing one of you notices. We already lost plenty of time thanks to Galliard, and in case all of you have forgotten we're on a time limit with no knowledge of how many episodes there are," he tutted at the flicker of guilt on their faces. Honestly, did they think the world revolved around them like who or whatever's fixation on Eren's journey?

**A dummy Titan was pulled upright for the trainees ahead. Flying through the forest; Annie, Bert, and Jean locked onto their target.**

Bert watched with silent awe at him swooping down to slice through the fake nape. _It must be incredible flying through the air with the wind rushing right against your face! It kind of reminds me of something I would've dreamed of when I was a kid._ Similar to most children around his age, he once imagined what riding in one of the occasional blimps or planes that passed over Liberio would have felt like. The view from such a height was quite a fun thing to picture while dashing down the stone streets, back in the days when he still had time for such silly games.

Then he was given the ability to reach the same view with a simple prick of his finger. Except there was no prosperous city and rolling hills to admire from above, only the remains of men and buildings. Perhaps that is why the gear they used felt more personal and fantastical to him. No sluggish movements to test his patience, or worse, a bittersweet sting when thinking of his powers to dig into his chest.

**Coming in late, Jean sliced down on the dummy. Although his cut was shallower than the others.**

_**Annie Leonhart. Though her slashes are flawless, her isolated nature makes working with others difficult.**_

_**Bertholdt Hoover. Posses exceedingly high potential but lacks assertiveness.**_

The Warriors in topic listened with rapt attention. Annie and Bertholdt didn't disagree with their faults, but neither had much idea on how to fix it, and the former didn't care enough to.

"I wonder if that's what Magath and the other instructors thought about us," Zeke said in a mix of curiosity and amusement. "So far, his evaluations sound spot on to me."

Porco smirked at him. "Is that right? How about you make one up for the rest of us then since we'll never meet Keith?"

His amusement increased tenfold with even a grin to show. "Alright then, Galliard, you're up first. I'd say you're too brash to get along well with others, and in terms of thinking you're not always the bullet that hit bullseye. But your bravery and skill in combat always shine through."

"Eh, fair enough," Porco shrugged.

"Pieck, your deduction skills are impressive and your intelligence in general is something no one doesn't take seriously. Though your demeanor gives off the impression you could care less about the situation you're put in."

She nodded in agreement. "Let's come up with one for you before we continue, please," Pieck suggested.

Zeke crossed his arms and quirked a brow for the incoming flood of answers. "Go ahead."

"You're the most powerful Beast Titan in all of history," Reiner started.

"You always have the goal in mind, even more than our safety sometimes," Porco said.

"You would look great with a beard," chimed in Pieck.

"I'd say your intelligence makes you stand out too," Bert said.

"People listen to you but you don't listen to us," Annie said after a second of prodding.

He listened with the grin still on his face. "You're flattering me," Zeke scratched his ear. "Now that we all got it out of our systems let's finish this."

**_Jean Kirstein. Top-class 3D mobility but his hotheaded personality tends to cause issues with others._ Keith wrote his evaluations on a clipboard.**

**"I can't slice as good as those two! I'll just have to find my own Titans first!" Maneuvering past rows of trees with ease, he found another dummy. "If anyone gets into the Military Police it'll be me!"**

**"Thanks, Jean!" Connie interrupted the moment. "Following you was a good call!"**

**Before he could slash through it, someone else had suddenly hacked out a chunk.**

_Mikasa?_ Reiner guessed the culprit. There was a bit of focus on her talent if he remembered correctly.

**"I got it!" Sasha cheered, then propelled herself upwards.**

_Aw, dammit potato girl! _he cussed.

_**Sasha Braus. She has unusually good intuition, though her teamwork is poor as a result. **_**Next on Keith's notes was the initial dummy thief. _Connie Springer. Skilled at quick turns but is a bit dim-witted._**

**"Here they come," one of the helpers said to the another. More training Titans were set up.**

**Mikasa sliced through both in less than a minute. Trailing behind her was Eren. His cut was noticeably smaller next to hers.**

_**Damn! Shallower than Mikasa again!**_

Zeke didn't feel too sorry for his brother's plight. It wasn't like last time where Eren was so bad at balancing he would've been kicked out. This was more of a personal competition that would most likely cause more frustration in the long run than encourage him to improve.

Though he was interested to hear Eren's evaluation. _His insanely high drive will garner attention, yet it also makes him appear to be a hotheaded fool. Not exactly someone I would call a leader either,_ he thought. _In fact, he ticks almost every mark on what a leader should _not_ be._ Still Eren was young and hopefully time would lift some of the red clouding his vision.

_**Mikasa Ackerman.**_

A hum from her left made Pieck turn towards the source. "Is there something wrong, Zeke?" she asked him. For someone who acted enigmatic in most situations, the pensive expression on his face was clearer than day.

"Her surname, Ackerman, sounds familiar," he said.

_**Completely proficient in every area. It's no overstatement to say she's an unmatched, unprecedented genius.**_

Keith's thoughts on the girl surprised them. When Eren stayed upright with faulty gear- which to them was the equivalent of still hitting a target during a firearm malfunction- all he received was a pass and basic advice.

How good could she be if Keith had nothing but total praise for her? Well, the notion of a perfect trainee and soldier caught the interest of most of the group.

_Ackerman and powerful..._Zeke frowned. _Damn, where did I hear those two words together? Was it in passing? No wait, that doesn't sound right._

"I'm sure you'll remember later," Pieck said after she saw his face was still in thought. _Must be a really old or obscure topic if it's taking him so long._

"Thanks." He glanced down at the notebook in her lap. A metaphorical light bulb clicked over his head. _Aha! I read it somewhere in a book before. But I think it's nowhere near as simple and new looking as hers._

**_Eren Yeager. He has no talent, but he's improved his marks through pure effort. And he possesses a sense of purpose higher than anyone else._**

**In ****another training field, the trainees tested their hand-to-hand combat abilities. Reiner charged at Eren who then threw him to the ground.**

**"Sorry." He offered him a hand. "I'm terrible at holding back."**

Reiner held back a groan. His hand-to-hand combat skill had improved over the years and frankly, it was getting tiring to see his ass get kicked again.

**"Now it's your turn to be the bad guy," Reiner said and held out the wooden knife. "Something wrong?"**

**"What's the point of this training?" Eren took the knife after a moment. "Why would soldiers fight other people? Only an idiot would take down prey barehanded."**

A flash of Eren standing over bodies made them jolt.

"Di-Did he kill someone?" Bert blurted out.

"Maybe he stumbled onto some corpses at some point," Reiner suggested but his tone was unsure.

Porco shook his head to get rid of the lingering surprise. "Forget it for now, guys. The scene's already moved on. If it wanted us to focus on whatever that was, it would have stretched out how long it appeared."

**"That's irresponsible thinking," Reiner scolded him. "We're soldiers, aren't we? There are times we can't run away, no matter how bad the situation is."**

**"No matter what the enemy is," he said while those around him continued training. "We need to be ready for it, whether it means using close combat or cannons. I believe that's the responsibility of us soldiers."**

Bert listened to every word and grew more amazed with each one spoken. _Maybe I should've told him to be an actor when we were younger. If I didn't know any better, I would've assumed he was a model soldier._

"You're really into this whole soldier persona, aren't you? I guess it has it's perks for infiltrating, but personally I would've kept my distance from them," Porco huffed.

**"Anyway, look over there."**

**"Oh, it's Annie," Eren said. "She's slacking off again."**

Though the others overlooked it, Annie took notice of how tired her counterpart was. There were subtle differences between this and her usual demeanor, but years of being pushed past her limits and hiding her fatigue helped her find the signs.

**"Alright, Eren, that slacker also needs a lecture. Let's teach her how a real soldier is supposed to act."**

"The hell?! I take back the compliment I said earlier. What part of infiltration and not drawing attention don't you understand?" Porco snapped at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault if she decided to slack off and look like she's lost!" Reiner's body stiffened when he realized what he said. He leaned closer to Annie. "Look I'm sorry for bothering you but-"

She knitted her brows together in annoyance. "Stop putting your face so close to mine and others, then I'll accept your apology." He immediately backed away from her.

"I'm siding with Reiner on this," Pieck said. "You may not like it but he really is helping you blend in this way." Annie looked less than thrilled.

The groups went back to watching the confrontation, though with a new spark of interest on what the outcome would be.

**Not watching where she was walking, Annie looked up at the sudden appearance of Reiner. "Not too fond of the commandant's headbutts? If you don't wanna shrink even more, think back to why you enlisted and put in some actual effort."**

Annie knew he was trying to make her stand out less, but the unnecessary comment on her height irked her more than she would admit. Was it really that hard to ask for one stupid spar then walk away?

**"Hey, why'd you say that for?" Eren caught up with them and got to see her face.**

Some of them felt a stab of fear at their comrade.

Even Zeke was taken aback at his no longer little Annie's furious expression. If looks could kill, they would all be a pile of ashes by now.

_**Whoa, she's pissed. And I thought she looked scary before**_**.**

_Huh, so that's what people think of me,_ Annie thought with a raised brow. She wasn't upset at the perceived insult at all honestly. If it meant less people approached her then she'll give it a pass.

**Behind him, Reiner grabbed his shoulders. "Well then, get ready, Eren!"**

**"M-Me?!"  
**

**Annie shifted into a fighting stance.**

Alongside the endurance training, the sight of her familiar stance brought a sense of comfort. Even if years passed away from their homes and they changed in more ways than one, at least some parts remained the same.

**"You know what to do right Annie? Here I come!" Eren charged. She downed him with a single kick. "Wh-What?! She kicked my leg!"**

**"Can I go now?" Annie asked in a bored tone.**

**"No!" Reiner barked. "The drill isn't over until you pick up the dagger."**

**She sighed in irritation.**

**"Wait, Annie! There's a method to this!" Eren yelled before she flipped him over and took the knife.**

Those who had sparred with Annie in the past let out a wince. Reiner, in particular, felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy, having experienced it the most during training.

**"Here." Annie tossed the knife to a nervous Reiner. "Now it's your turn to attack me," she said while pushing her bangs out of her face.**

_Y'know, I think I have a shot at beating her for once! _Reiner thought. He was not only taller but also weighed as much as a barrel compared to her. Plus if his spar earlier was chalked off as a fluke because he held back. _Winning against Annie would be the highlight of my day- no wait, week! Might even be better than the first time I talked back to Porco!_

**"N-No, I..."**

**"Do it, Reiner," Eren said still on the ground. "I thought you wanted to teach her what being a real soldier is about?"**

Eren's challenge got a chuckle out of them. No one could take him seriously with the position he was in.

**Reiner calmed himself down. "Yeah, there are times when a soldier can't back down."**

**"Now's one of them!"**

Balling his fists, Reiner wholeheartedly cheered himself on.

**He was instantly knocked down.**

"Oh, come on!" Reiner said and facepalmed. His hand over his eyes made him thankful he didn't have to see the faces accompanying the laughter around the room. And Bert's pat on his back didn't help when he peaked to see his guilty grin at the silliness of the situation. "Couldn't you at least let me put up a decent fight?!"

"I seem to recall you were the one who approached me first," Annie deadpanned.

"Yeah, but like they said I was helping you!"

She gave him a flat look.

"...Is it because I made fun of your height?"

"Zeke, can you continue when everyone's ready?"

**"Your technique is amazing. Who did you learn it from?" Eren asked.**

**"My father."**

Her response made Reiner snap out of his sulk. All the Warriors knew she had _a_ dad from his brief appearances in town whenever he needed to go shopping- which usually consisted of exercise gear, bandages, and groceries- but none of them were aware he taught her everything. With her insane skill one would believe she was under the tutelage of top class mentors. _Now that I think about it, I don't remember me or anyone really talking to her about anything. Then again, whenever Bert and I tried to strike up a conversation she seemed so disinterested._

**"Your dad taught you those moves?"**

Reiner took all of a second to mull over his words. "Hey, Annie can you teach me the stuff you learned from your father?" he asked. For all Reiner knew, he stepped into dangerous territory because of his innocuous question. But if she said yes, then the extra training would both help the mission and give him the chance to finally be on par with her skill.

Annie frowned a bit. "...I don't-"

"Congrats Reiner, you came up with a decent idea for once," Porco accidentally interrupted her. Crossing his arms, he looked Annie straight in the eyes and ignored the boy glaring at him. "So, do you mind extending that offer to me and Marcel? We used to talk about your fighting style a lot, but whenever I tried to confront you, he told me to leave you be. Something about privacy or whatever."

"I'm interested in being apart of this." Pieck waved her hand at her.

"Is it okay if I join in, too?" Bert spoke up.

Zeke didn't take part in the group, but he did watch in amusement at a bewildered Annie be at a loss for words under all the stares sent her way.

"Please Annie," Reiner begged after the lapse in silence. "I think your moves are really cool- well when I'm not the one kicked to the ground- but still!"

Her eyes flickered to each of their expecting faces before she let out a sigh. "...Sure...but I'm warning you it won't be easy or really exciting if you aren't committed to learning the forms."

"Then how about you give us some training tips to do on our own time or together?" Pieck suggested.

Annie flipped through her mental portfolio of lessons her father taught her. "First," she said, "we need to work on your endurance and strength. The training the program gives us is good but it doesn't utilize different parts of your body like my techniques do. So you'll need to get used to kicking, elbowing, and clinching. You can start by practicing the forms and stances I'll teach you on padded bags...or you can spar someone, either works really."

Registering the genuine interest in her comrade's voice, Pieck said, "I think it would be fun if we took turns sparring each other. If I had to pick, I would go against Bert first."

"Uh, why me? Annie and Porco are more your height."

"But that's what makes it a challenge."

"Challenge?" Porco said exasperated. "Pieck, you looked like you were about to pass out when we ran laps last week. For being the Cart Titan holder your endurance sure is awful."

Pieck shrugged. What can she say, it was hard running upright sometimes.

Before the group calmed down and the episode continued, none of them noticed a small smile spread on Annie's face.

**"Does it matter?" she said. "There's no point to any of this."**

**"You mean this training?"**

**"They're not grading our hand-to-hand combat skills. Most people like them brush it off, because the only ones allowed to join the Military Police and serve in the interior are the top ten."**

Porco scowled when a shot of Jean slacking off appeared. The same also applied to all the trainees who aimed for the top but only put in the minimum effort.

"Huh, I guess that explains last episode," Bert said. "When I started talking about giving up if I can't join the MP's. If none of us make it then what?"

"Well there's the Garrison, but I don't think it's closer to the king. There's also the Survey Corps but I don't see any gain besides sabotaging their efforts and keeping an eye on the Attack Titan," Pieck deduced.

**"The only ones who take it seriously are naive idiots like you or just ordinary idiots."**

**Connie and Sasha were playing around. "Crap, it's the ****commandant!" Their fun stopped when he squeezed Connie's head.**

**Annie moved to attack him. "Amusingly enough, in this world, the better you are at fighting Titans, the further you can get away from them. How do you think this farce came to be?"**

The more they thought about it, the stranger it felt to realize she was right.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if the top ten were in the Scouts?" Reiner asked. "There would be an unbalanced amount of members in each branch otherwise and we haven't seen any of them on guard duty in cities. Good thing for us but it's design flaws bug me."

"You forgot to mention how those who didn't make the cut into the MP essentially become fodder. From what saw I so far, the Garrisons' construction is stagnant if they aren't able to mount more than cannons on the Wall. The Survey Corps return broken and battered when their results could have been better if they had highly trained members, who so happen to already be in a different branch." Zeke made a circular motion with his hands. "It's a cycle of unequal power distributions, which I hope all of you are taking advantage of."

**"I don't know." Eren yanked her arm and almost had the upper hand. "That's a good question."**

**She swept her leg under his, making him fall. The knife in her hands held just above his neck. "Isn't it because of human nature?" Annie got off of him. "I'm not stupid enough to play soldier in this meaningless world."**

Annie nodded along. _There's no point in playing soldier if the island is going to be destroyed anyway. I don't need to have a 'give your hearts' attitude if I can pass by just fine without it._

**"Looks like you're not much of a soldier at all," said Reiner.**

_**I was so caught up with getting stronger that I never realized the contradiction. They're honing their Titan killing skills for the sake of getting away from them.**_

**"It can't be helped," Armin said to him later in the evening. "Before Wall Maria fell only the Scouts needed 3D gear, and they're a small regiment." His friends attention wasn't on him however.**

**"Give it a strong blast for a second," Jean advised to Marco. "If you rely on inertia it'll save you more gas."**

"Pieck," Zeke called out. "Did you ever catch what were the components of their 3D gear?"

He gave her a moment to go through her memories. "I...don't think so. But I'm certain they're made of ultra hard steel if it can cut through Titan skin," she said.

Zeke gave her a thanks for the effort. _Paradis has arguably one of the largest caches of fossil fuels in the world. Though why aren't they advancing technologically if they have a gold mine of resources under their feet. Not even their equipment seems to use oil or coal; both are too heavy and emit black smoke. _

"I'll just add this one to the Ackerman mystery to solve for later," he sighed. It was simpler to let the memory come in its own time than agonize over the answer for the whole episode .

**"You make it sound so easy," Marco said.**

**"Yeah, maybe not everyone can pull it off but there's no harm knowing it, if you want to join the Military Police."**

**"I'd love to get in! Working near the king, there's no greater honor than that!"**

**"C'mon, Marco!" Jean smacked his back, making him spill his drink over his face. "Quit lying to yourself and say what you really think. I know you want to join the MP is so you can live a safe, comfy life in the Interior!"**

**"But I really do want to-"**

**"It's nice in the Interior, huh?" Eren interrupted. "Five years ago, this used to be the interior, too."**

Zeke pinched the bridge of his nose. _Maybe it's best if they went their separate branches if it meant never arguing again._ As someone in charge of a unit yet also held in lower esteem by most leaders outside of the Warriors. He either dealt with problems swiftly or had to tiptoe his way around war room etiquette. Either way, arguments never had the chance to turn into shout offs with him so long as the situation was in his control.

**"Your point, Yeager?"**

**He took a swig of his drink. "Jean, I think the inside of your ****head is nice and spacious wherever you are."**

Reiner and a few others joined in on the chuckles.

**"You little-"**

**"Don't you think it's strange?" Eren started. "How we're honing our skills to get away from the Titans."**

Bert was confused by Eren's logic. _Who baits someone into a fight _then _tries to ask questions? That's like torturing someone first then interrogating them._

**"You're only saying that now? For my sake, the stupid system ought to stay."**

**"You piece of trash!"**

**"Shut up and face reality!" Jean yelled back. Eren grabbed his collar, ready to start a fight. **

**Armin tried to stop them but it was Mikasa who succeeded. "Stop it," she said and broke up the two. **

**...Then it immediately started again when Jean saw her still holding Eren's hand. "Don't screw with me, you bastard!" It was his turn to grab Eren's collar.**

Zeke rolled his eyes behind his glasses at the scene.

Next to him, it took everything in Porco to not snatch away the remote. Eren gets mad at Jean then the long-faced trainee would later get jealous, and the whole cycle starts again. Honestly, he didn't know how he would handle witnessing three years of the same rivalry crap. The first few times? Sure it would be fun to watch. But the next few dozen times? It would make him want to bang his head against a wall.

If it weren't for Zeke's statement earlier regarding skipping, then a quarter of the episode would be passed without a second thought.

**"Let go! You'll tear my shirt!"**

**"Who gives a shit about your clothes! I'm jealous!"**

**"What're you talking about?!" It hit Eren faster then a punch from Mikasa. All eyes were on him at that moment. _I get it now. Just like me, he always has to take his feelings out on others._**

_**Not this time!**_** He broke Jean's hold on him. _I'll control the situation using technique!_**

Both Annie's eyes widened at seeing their move be used to sweep him off his feet. _Maybe Eren does have some skill in fighting if he can copy me from a few measly fights, _she thought almost impressed. _That idiot just keeps getting more and more interesting._

**Jean sat up from the floor. "Ow! What the hell was that?!"**

**"It's a combat technique I went through hell to learn while you were screwing around," Eren said down to him. "You think kicking back is your idea of reality? And you honestly call yourself a soldier?"**

**Everyone watched them in silence until the door creaked open to reveal Keith. **

"Holy shit..." Porco gawked. He didn't know which was scarier: Keith's face at the moment or finding Pieck lurking around on all fours in the dark like some monster he'd see in a work of horror. A small shudder ran through him, he hated when she did that.

**"I heard a loud noise just now. Anyone care to explain?"**

**No one spoke up while the two troublemakers sat down. Fortunately, Mikasa had their backs. "Sasha just ripped a giant fart."**

Laughter erupted around the room. The suddenness and her monotone voice made it hard to keep straight-faced.

**Sasha was horrified. "So it was you again. Learn some self-control," Keith said before he left the trainees who were struggling to hold their laughter.**

**Mikasa gave the poor girl bread to quiet her down while the two boys glared at each other.**

_**"And so, the 218 trainees made it to graduation."**_

**"Offer your hearts!"**

**"Yes, sir!"**

**"You have three options after you graduate: The Garrison Regiment, which reinforces the walls and protects each city! The Scout Regiment, which risks life and limb to venture into Titan territory outside the walls! And the Military Police Regiment, which serves under the king by policing the people and preserving order! Of course, the only ones allowed to join the Military Police were previously named!"**

Reiner moved to swing his arms over his couchmates' shoulders, but settled for nudging their sides to grab their attention. Last time he tried to hug Annie, he got a distinct feeling he wasn't safe. "The three years ended up being worth it, after all! Don't you think that's great guys?"

Bert's "Of course it is" and Annie's "We'll see" were said in unison. Rather than being upset, he chuckled. _I honestly don't know what else I was expecting._

On the other couch, Pieck erased the smudges on the newest filled page. "Hopefully that's the last big piece of intel, for now_," _she sighed. No thanks to the information dumped on all of them, her handwriting started to get sloppier.

"Need a break?" Zeke offered. "I can take over for you."

She waved off the request with her sore hand. "I'm fine with it. So long as they don't tell me their entire history or life stories, I should be good."

_**We've finally made it. Now it's our turn to devour the Titans!**_

* * *

**"Yeah!" Connie toasted with his stein. "Now I'm gonna be in the MP!"**

**"No more worrying about food!" Sasha cheered.**

**Jean sulked in his seat. "Why was I ranked below Eren? Dammit!" He took a deep swig from his mug.**

"He can drink to forget, but one look at Eren at the end of the day and he'll remember," Pieck repeated an old saying she overheard near a pub. Of course, she did change it to be more fitting for the situation and left out the not so friendly comments about the man's wife.

**"You're seriously passing up the chance to join the MP, Eren?" Thomas asked.**

**"Even after you got into the top ten and all?" added Samuel.**

**"My mind was set since the very start. I didn't spend all this time training to live in the Interior. I did it to fight Titans."**

"I'm pretty sure he's made it clear he wants to fight Titans," Bert said exasperated.

"Seriously, did they somehow take all of his yelling for three years for show?" Porco scoffed.

**"We can't beat them!" Thomas blurted out.**

**"You know it too, right?" he continued despite the stares. "About the tens of thousands of victims. The answer was clear after we lost twenty percent of our population. Humanity can't win against them."**

The sudden burst of pessimism brought up a curtain of awkward silence for them and the ones onscreen.

_And people say I have no self-control,_ Porco snorted.

**"So? You're gonna give up because you think we can't win? Yes, humanity has lost so far. That's because we were clueless about the Titans! Material warfare is useless against them. We lost, but the information we gained in battle will lead to further hope! Are we just going to throw away all the advances in fighting techniques that cost us tens of thousands of lives so we can be Titan fodder?! The hell with that!" he clenched his fist.**

_This is just a more passionate version of what usually comes out of his mouth, _Annie thought with an impassive expression. Under it though, she was somewhere between 'Am-I-really-going-to-listen-to-this-again?' and holding the faintest ounce of curiosity to see where his hopes gets him.

**"I'm going to drive out every last Titan and leave these cramped walls! That's my dream! Humanity hasn't truly been defeated yet!" Eren finished with tears in his eyes then left.**

Despite the pitiful end and knowing the harsh truth underlying with Eren's dream, the fervor coating his speech alone made them hang onto every word. Somehow, it inspired them in way to keep fighting and saddened them to realize he held a naive dream.

A clap snapped every head in the room towards Zeke's direction. Then another and another until it became a one man ovation. Confusion filled glances were traded between each side of the room. "Should we stop him?" the question was painted on their faces.

"Bravo, Eren! You know, what I think? We need more people like him giving speeches to the officials and recruits alike," he praised.

"Yeah, that's the problem with the Marley government, lack of inspirational speeches," Pieck muttered.

**"Hold on, Eren!" His friends chased after him.**

_**If you want to throw your life away, then be my guest! I'm gonna join the MP!**_** Jean thought angrily.**

**"Eren," Armin said, "that stuff about your dream just now..."**

**He wiped clean his face. "Yeah, I borrowed those ideas about leaving the Walls."**

**"I'm going to join the Survey Corps, too!"  
**

**"Are you serious, Armin?! You were the top in classroom studies! You should put that to use!"**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bert asked puzzled. "Armin can work as a strategist or a researcher for the Scouts."

"I think Eren wanted him to join the Garrisons as an engineer. Out of all the branches besides the Military Police, it's the safest since they don't directly interact with Titans much and isn't limited to people who have a special grade," Pieck explained. "I understand he has well intentions, but it wouldn't make sense for Armin to leave his only family because he isn't strong."

On the other side, Reiner leaned forward in his seat to look at Pieck. "Yeah strength isn't everything you know. I get that I have a Titan that can plow down forts like they're nothing, but when it comes to making plans and even just lending some aid in battle, there's no one better for the job than people like you. Honestly, I think a mission wouldn't feel right without your ideas and support to back us up."

Pieck couldn't help but beam at his words. Her Titan possessed no flashy abilities or the body needed to perform fighting moves like Annie, and the thought of doing something like a roundhouse kick on all fours was simply laughable to her. When the time came for her to transform her abilities made her more suited to hauling cargo in the background or carrying her group of gunners across the battlefield. Simple jobs at first glance. But to have someone acknowledge the real work she puts in for everyone brought a small, gentle smile to her face.

"Thanks Reiner, that's really sweet of you to say."

"Aw, don't mention it. Everyone here is amazing in their own right," he grinned.

Next to her, Porco practically rolled his eyes into the back of his skull.

**"I won't be a burden. Even if it costs me my life."**

And just like that, Reiner's grin fell.

Him and Bertholdt couldn't bring themselves to look Armin in the eyes at the moment.

For the former, he thought back to the vow he made to reunite his family. _There's no test I won't give up on. No sacrifice I won't make, if it meant seeing mom's face when dad comes home._.. Reiner's expression hardened

The latter, however, thought back to Keith's evaluation. Assertiveness was a trait in him that got replaced with compliance the more time went by. Whether it was the influence of his Titan or the toll of so much bloodshed, it didn't change the fact he had changed. The question he couldn't help but ponder was if he'll be a burden to Reiner, Annie, and everyone else.

**"I'll join the Scouts, too," Mikasa said.**

**"Hey! You're top of the class! You should join the MP!"**

**"If you join the Military Police, then so will I. If you join the Garrison, I'll do the same. Because you'll die an early death without me."**

**"I never asked for you to protect me."**

**"I don't want to lose any more of my family," she said. The night ended with them looking up at the stars beyond the Walls.**

* * *

**"They're here! The main unit of the Survey Corps!"**

"Well aren't they happy today," Zeke drawled at the awe filled crowd

**"Commander Erwin! Give those Titans a good beating for us!" a crowd member shouted to the man.**

"I feel like we've seen him before."

Zeke adjusted his glasses, squinting his eyes more for show than to help see better. "He's the one who looked away when he saw Eren a few hours before the Wall fell. From commander Keith Shadis to Erwin, interesting."

**The crowd including the trio watched them with bright eyes. "Look! It's Captain Levi! They say he's as strong as an entire brigade!"**

"That has to be an exaggeration," Reiner said in disbelief.

"What else could it be?" Porco asked as if Reiner said the dumbest question in the world. "He's only human."

**Said man was less than happy. "Ugh, shut up already."**

**"This is nothing like five years ago!" Eren smiled. "There's so many people supporting the Scouts now."**

"You'd think they'd be more upset."

Pieck tapped her chin. "Considering they're the only faction trying to reclaim their lands, it would be more surprising if they didn't get more attention."

**"Everyone's mood cheered up since then. Nothing bad happened in the past few years," Hannah said.**

**"They've upgraded the mounted cannons, too. I doubt the Colossal Titan will show up anymore,' Franz said.**

Bert wiped off the beads of sweat on his forehead with the sleeve of his uniform._ Ah, why does this have to be so __nerve-wracking?!_

"Someone's geting a bit too confident-or should I say naive?" Zeke rose a brow at the two. "Taking into account what Eren said before the fall, it's starting to make me think these words are a bad omen."

"More like a summoning ritual for our local God of Destruction," Reiner chuckled.

"So you're telling me all I have to say is," Porco started, "'This sure is a lovely day! Gee it's a good thing there are no _colossal_ sized Titans here' for Hoover to show up five seconds later? That would have made my life so much easier."

"Guys..." Bertholdt covered his face to hide his embarrassment.

**"Yeah!"**

More than one of them rolled their eyes or winced. The irony was not lost on them.

**"That's a load of crap, you stupid couple!" Eren admonished them.**

**"Wh-What? We're not a couple..." **

**"You're getting ahead of yourself, Eren!" he said, blushes on both their faces.**

**"Hey, guys!" a familiar voice called them.**

"Huh, he's still alive," Porco said. "Last time we saw him, there was a horde of Titans ahead. A miracle he survived the more I think about it."

**"Hannes!"**

**"Heard you all graduated yesterday. You squirts really shaped up."**

**"Same goes for you! You went from a drunkard to a Garrison Caption," Eren grinned.**

Now that piece of news was a genuine surprise for the group.

"Will the miracles ever end?" Zeke asked half joking.

"I guess he really changed after the Wall fell. That," Bert second guessed, "or there were a lot of empty positions."

"Hopefully it's the first one. He seemed like the only guard who really listened to Eren," said Pieck.

**"You little." Hannes gave him a lighthearted flick on the head. His expression suddenly turned solemn. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your mom."**

**"It wasn't your fault," Eren said, his calm attitude surprising the captain. "We're not ignorant anymore. We won't let another tragedy like that happen. We will defeat the Titans!"**

Zeke stared at his brother after the end of his little spiel. _Eren definitely matured over the years enough to not keep screaming his head off. A shame he's still an idealistic fool,_ he thought disappointed.

_**I don't know if I should be happy you've grown up or not. Don't go dynin', now kid.**_

* * *

**"What you're going with the Survey Corps?" Eren stopped cleaning a cannon. "Connie, you were set on joining the MP!"**

**"Yeah, I was."**

**"Seems like your speech yesterday won him over." Mina came up to him.**

**"Shut up!" Connie snapped. "It's a decision I made for myself."**

"Wait, so let me get this straight. They hear one admittedly inspirational speech and then change their life goal to join a branch that's been ridiculed and beaten almost every time we saw them until now. Did I get everything right?" Porco said, not really caring he was talking over them.

**"Don't be so embarrassed. You're not the only one," Thomas said.**

"Sounds accurate to me," Annie replied. Frankly, it was amazing to her how little they all thought about themselves after one person planted their dreams in everyone's heads. _Still though..._she thought, _they all made their decision out of their own choice. That's more than I can say for any of us. My father, Marley, who else will use me?_

Porco made a face at her words. "They wouldn't be so eager to join the Suicide Corps if their memories weren't so messed up."

**"Thomas, you..."**

**"Um, guys?" Sasha walked up to the group. "I brought some meat from the officers' storehouse!"**

**"Sasha! Do you want to end up in solitary confinement?!"**

Reiner, Bert, and just about everyone else in the room agreed with the accusations she was crazy.

"Will she ever stop being hungry?" Reiner gawked.

"Does the sun rise at night?" Zeke asked.

"Uh, no?"

"There's your answer," he deadpanned.

**"We can all share it later. All sliced up, and between some bread." Drool and a red flush adorned her face. She shuddered in delight.**

Annie told herself she didn't feel the slightest bit grossed out and succeeded...Well, on the outside, at least.

**"Put it back!"**

**"Yeah, after we lost all that land, meat's become really valuable."**

**"It'll be fine!" Sasha put the meat in a box. "We can just raise more cattle and sheep once we retake our land."**

_Why is food so important to her?_ The perpetually hungry teen was fascinating in which her dream had a different focus from the others. Not eradicate all the Titans or live the high life. Not even explore beyond the Walls. Perhaps Pieck was over-analyzing things and the complexity of Sasha's mindset, but there was no harm in entertaining the question.

While she didn't believe in every Eldian on the island was a cookie-cutter devil. It was jarring to witness just how different they could all be.

**The others rushed to ask her for a piece.**

**"Guys..." Eren trailed off.**

**"Why're you just standing there, Eren?" Samuel asked. "We'll get found out if we don't get back to work! Lunch isn't for awhile!"**

The prospect of lunch got them more excited than they realized.

"I haven't eaten anything for lunch yet." Reiner picked up a slice of bread from the table. "How about you guys?"

They all said the same, except for Porco and Zeke who ate at the start. Following this, each of them grabbed something on the table, whether it be a drink or pastry. Not much of interest happened for awhile, anyway, so there wasn't any issue.

_**Five years have passed since then.**_** Eren looked over Trost. _Humanity is finally regaining its dignity. We can win! _The wind picked up. _Humanity's retaliation starts now!_**

**Lightning crashed down behind him.**

There was a second where no one moved a muscle. The food and drinks in their hands hovered half-way up to their mouths, some of which had their jaws drop open. Then it finally registered the Colossal Titan was right behind Eren and was no trick of the eyes.

Zeke fumbled to press the buttons, nearly spilling over his glass in the process.

"I-I..." Bert muttered, transfixed at the image of the Training Corps looking up in horror.

Annie took a moment to collect her thoughts. "What was the point of enlisting if we were going to bust down the gates anyway?"

"...I think," Zeke began, "all of you took this as an opportunity to either destroy Wall Rose and force the Coordinate to show itself. Or you're trying to infiltrate the Interior, which I'm gambling is the most likely plan in action."

"But why?" Reiner asked. "We were going to join the MP and get access to the king." He rubbed the temples of his head. "Am I missing something here?"

Pieck's face scrunched a bit while she concentrated. "The Survey Corps are gone so all you would have to deal with is Garrison and maybe the Military Police."

"I remember the Garrison man cannons, right?" Porco said, a connection forming in his mind. "If you're sent there first, then the best you can do is destroy all of the Wall mounted artillery and gate."

"Definitely," Pieck affirmed. "With those gone and the Titans inside there would be a lot of chaos. No one would focus on a few missing trainees possibly being eaten."

Bert frowned deeply. "But we're still ending up in the Interior because there's nowhere else to go. They couldn't do anything when Reiner and I broke the gates so all that'll remain is Wall Sina."

Zeke snapped his fingers. "I got it. Every single refugee will flood the capital by the end of this, which means all of you were systematically wiping out the population in each Wall. At that point, the Coordinate has to respond unless he wants everyone on Paradis to die. You're essentially killing two birds with one stone."

"That doesn't answer my question, though." Annie said coldly. "What was the point in wasting five years to play soldier if we could have done that from the start?"

No one had a response, except for Zeke whose answer was to press the unpause button. "Maybe our questions will be solved in a few minutes. There's still a sliver of time left before it ends."

**Steam blew them off. The gate exploded, its debris and the wind destroying nearby structures. _Ah! Hot!_ Eren and the others stopped their plummet. _What the?!_**

Bert imagined the feel of the winds blowing past his gigantic leg and the always present steam coming from his skin. Speaking of, the steam he sent out was nothing compared to most of his controlled transformations. Honestly, the trainees should be glad he didn't incinerate them with a blast.

Though the thought of the trainees dying, made him squirm in his seat.

**Unlucky for him, Samuel was knocked unconscious. Sasha released her hooks and ran down after him.**

**"Sasha!" Mina called out.**

**She shot out a hook that embedded itself in his leg. ****"Samuel! Don't move!"**

None of them were medical experts but they wondered why Samuel didn't die from whiplash.

"My god that sudden of a stop should've scrambled up his insides," Reiner muttered.

Annie recalled the glimpses of the 3D gear in action. "Their training might've required them to prepare their bodies for sharp turn or drops," she explained.

**"Close one..." Eren gasped when he saw a hole where the gate was. "The Wall, it's broken!"**

**"It's happening again! The Titans are going to get in!" Connie panicked.**

_**"I'm going to kill every last one of them!" **_**The vow echoed over the death of his mother.**

_**Kill...every...last**_**_ one_... Eren's resolve came back full force. "Mounted Cannon Maintenance Squad 4! Prepare for battle!" He launched himself into the air. "The target is the Colossal Titan dead ahead! This is our chance! Don't let it get away!"**

"No, he isn't doing what I think he's doing, right?" Zeke asked, surprised his brother could live up to all his boasting and from the extreme danger of his stunt.

"I think he is!" Bert's eyes widened when he reached the top of the Wall.

Unlike their counterparts, they knew Eren is an important target and a Titan shifter. Bert really hoped he won't burn him to a crisp or flatten him with a fist. He could only imagine the outrage he'll get from everyone in the room.

**"Hey, there." Eren glared, steam blew around them. "Been five years since that day."**

* * *

"Zeke c'mon let's get to the next episode already!" Reiner urged him.

"What about reviewing over everything?" Zeke said flatly.

Pieck gave him a thoughtful look. "Nothing of significance really happened in the beginning, though."

"Didn't you say something about wasting time?" Porco asked, his arms crossed to hide his impatience.

"Sorry we can't review right now," Bert apologized. "But I really want to know if I accidentally kill your brother or not." It could end the other way around, but he didn't want to think about his own death no matter how unlikely.

Zeke sighed long and obnoxiously. "Fine, fine, I understand." He pressed down on the buttons for the fifth episode. _When did I start taking orders from children?_

* * *

_I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. Things got a bit crazy during the last few weeks, but that isn't really an excuse is it? Anyway summer is coming to a close and I'll have to juggle multiple projects while working on the next chapters._

_Also basing off the quote from Zeke had about the Ackerman Clan. I'm assuming because of the legends to the royal family part they're not common knowledge._


End file.
